Lily
by RocMySox
Summary: Deep in the heart of England,lives a legend, Robin Hood.But what legend doesn’t tell of is Robin hood's sister, Lily and her story.!REPOSTED! RobinMarian WillDjaq AllanLily Emplied-Guymarian AllanWill GuyAllan CarterRobinMuch. Slight slash and sex
1. first meetings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin hood **

**Rating: 12/15**

**Summery: The story of how Robins little sister, lily joined the gang. ok this story should have been before the timelord and the archer, but anyways the story is set in between series 1 and 2.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Deep in the heart of England, lives a legend, Robin Hood."**

**But what the legend doesn't tell, is off the 19 year old sister of Robin hood. **

An arrow whistled through the air, it hit its target the bird fell through the sky and into her hands, she smiled and walked to a clearing, she bumped into a man, he had blonde/brown hair and electric blue eyes, she smiled shyly at him, he smiled back and carried on walking, she watched him, she couldn't help but notice that he was handsome, she carried on walking in the opposite way, back to her camp. She was an outlaw and all because of her brother, well her half brother, her dad was his dad, but her mother was a serving wench that had died three years ago. She had been on the way to find him when she had heard that he had come back from the holy land. They knew each other but had never met, she had heard a lot about him and his famous gang, Robin the leader, Much the ever faithful servant, Little john the giant, Will scarlet the handsome but quite carpenter, Djaq the Saracen and Allan A Dale the passionate trickster, who could talk anyone into anything, he was often at the Trip. Lily flopped down on floor, and threw the bird on the floor she was no longer hungry but she felt like causing some trouble and she needed new boots so she went to Nottingham to find Guy, she new Guy from when she was working at the Trip, she wasn't a serving wench, but she wasn't exactly pure. She headed off to Nottingham to get Guy to return the favour.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lily stood on the hanging stage, she cringed as Guy threw her a apologetic look, the executioner went to put the hood over her head, he brushed her breast, and smiled as she winced, Guy launched forward only to be stopped by the Sherriff smiling cruelly at her, the sheriff ordered the hood to be pulled off, she thought back to how this happened.

_Lily had gone to Nottingham to get some new boots and she needed some money, Guy of Gisbourne owed her a favour hopefully he would give her some new boots and some food, She got into the castle undetected, she tried remembered where guys room was, second on the left on the right wing, she knocked on Guys door and smiled as he answered, she slipped in through the door, and smiled as he looked shocked at seeing her. Lily smiled back at him._

'_Lily.'_

'_Guy.'_

'_What do you want?'_

'_Great to see you too.'_

'_Lily, if the sheriff catches you, you will be hung.'_

'_I Know but Guy I need that favour.'_

'_Ok what do you need?'_

'_New boots and some money.' said Lily slouching down a chair._

'_Here there's £1, I cant get you some boots, sorry.'_

'_Thanks Guy,' _

_Guy leant forward and placed a kiss on Lily's lips , she smiled as she deepened the kiss, but soon pulled away, she heard a cruel laugh._

'_Lepers gisbourne.' _

'_Sorry my lord.'_

'_SO Who is this leper?'_

'_Lily, a severing wench.'_

'_Guy, you didn't seem to be complaining last night.' Lily challenged him._

_Both Lily and the sheriff laughed as Guy turned red._

'_Right then see ya.'_

'_Hang on missy where do you think your going?'_

'_Home'_

'_Oh no you don't'_

'_Why?' _

'_You're an outlaw.'_

'_Hang her.'_

'_My Lord?'_

'_No wait, tomorrow with Robin hoods man.'_

'_Put her in the dungeons, Now Gisbourne'_

_Lily was thrown into the dungeons, Guy kept his head down, she looked into his eyes and smiled as he mouthed sorry, Lily turned round and saw a man slumped up against the wall, She went over to see if he was alright, She saw him flinch as she came closer he was unconscious but was muttering in his sleep._

'_Djaq,'_

_Lily laid her hand on his shoulder, he flinched and woke up after she shook only because she was getting bored._

'_Djaq' he whispered._

'_No'_

_The stranger blushed and smiled goofily at her, she smiled back at him, she saw the effect that she had on him, she was use to it, her blonde hair framed her face as she pulled her hair out, her green eyes sparkled, she smiled at the man as she saw the tag hanging a round the his neck, she picked it up, deliberately resting her hand on his thigh, she ran her hand up and down his leg and over his arousal, she smiled as he groaned, Lily flipped the tag over._

'_Robin hoods man.'_

_He nodded, she got the impression that he was Will scarlet or he could be Allan, no according to Elsie he was strong and very passionate, this man seemed shy and innocent._

'_So who's Djaq then a lover, its just I didn't have you down as that type.' _

'_I'm not, she not, she's just a friend.' _

'_Yeah ok'_

'_So when's Rob coming to rescue us.'_

'_Rob? I take it you know him.'_

'_Yeah he's my brother, I have never met him but dad was lord of Locksley.'_

'_So you're the famous Lily.'_

'_How do you know my name?' she questioned taking her hand of his leg._

'_He is always talking about you.'_

'_Really? So who are you?'_

'_Will scarlet.'_

'_I Knew it!' Will looked at her shocked 'sorry.' _

_The sun shone though the bars Lily rubbed her eyes and pushed herself up, she looked down at who she was lay on, it was Will, she gasped as she saw Wills arousal she smile twice she thought to herself unless he was thinking about Djaq, his words were filled with passion as he told her about the gang, she smiled then frowned remembering if Robin didn't come then she would be hung so would Will, The sheriff walked down into the dungeons he smiled at Lily and Will, a shiver went down her spine as they were pulled out of the cells and shackled. _

The rope was put around her neck and she felt the floor fall away, she remembered hearing a scream as they fell through the floor. she saw the darkness, she heard the rope break and a strong pair of arms pick her up.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lily opened her eyes slowly, she saw two men and a women leaning over her, one of the men smiled at her, he was the man she was a few days ago in the forest, she rubbed her eyes then shut them and threw her hands down on the bunk that she was lay on, she heard a man laugh she swung at him and laughed as she hit him, Lily opened her eyes and saw the man that she hit and smiled at him in a sickly sweet way, Lily looked around camp, she saw Will and a women she guessed to be Djaq.

'You liar Will scarlet.'

'What?'

'Is that Djaq?'

'Yeah, why?'

'He said he didn't love her.'

The man sat over her scoffed.

'Those two are as bad a Robin and Marian.'

'Robin, where is he, I need to talk to him?'

Lily sat up and tried to jump up, she did and fell down again, the man caught her in his arms and put her back down on the bunk, he smiled at her as she crossed her arms, he leant down and whispered in her ear.

'Your from the Trip'

'Yeah'

'So which one are you?'

'Lily.'

'Allan.'

'Yeah I know.'

'How?'

'Elsie'

'Oh.'

'Yeah, apparently your good.'

'That's no way for a lady to speak.' Allan replied looking shocked.

'Trust me I'm no lady.'

'Well your are from what I can see.'

'Now who's not being a gentleman?'

Allan grinned and replied 'come with me and I will show you how ungentle-manly I can be.'

'Is that an offer?'

'It could be'

Allan leant down to kiss her, but was pulled up buy Robin who was scowling , he grinned at him and winked at Lily, Robin scowled at him and pulled him to the side, Lily smiled at Allan as he rolled his eyes at Robin lecturing him, she winked at him and twirled her hair around her fingers, Lily smiled at him, she laughed as Allan stuck his tongue out at Robin.

'Lily!' robin shouted.

'Yeah?'

'Where are you going to go after you have healed?'

'Cant I stay here?'

'No.'

'Why?'

'Your to young and a girl.'

'I'm 19 so is Djaq and she lives with you and Will is only one yeah older than us!'

'No.'

'Robin, Why?' Lily whined.

'Rob you should let her' Allan pointed out.

Robin scowled at him 'No!'

'Why?'

'She's to young.'

'No she's not' Allan said

'I'm not Robin, and I have no were to go unless you want be to go back to the trip?'

'No, You can stay but no flirting.'

'Ok'

'I mean it Lily.'

'Ok.'

'And Allan stay away from her.'

'I'm not being funny but isn't that her chose?'

'Yeah'

'Lily!'

'Ok, I promise.' Lily said crossing her fingers behind her back so Allan could see, he smiled at her and brushed passed her , causing her to gasp, He smiled and walked out of camp, she followed him with her eyes she waited until Robin went to talk to Will and Djaq she ran after him, she found him sat next to the stream, he was laid out she smiled at him, and snuck up on him, he jumped as he felt a pair of hands wrap around his eyes.

'Guess who?'

'Djaq'

'No'

'Will?'

'If you think its Will, that's a different side to you,'

'Marian, and I thought the only man for you was Robin, way now who's showing their true colours.'

'Allan?'

'Yep'

Lily leaned in, she rested her head on his shoulder and whispered 'keep guessing.' Allan smiled and slipped his arms round her waist and tickled her she let her hands drop on to his, she pushed him off and smiled at his face, he tilted his head, she giggled at him and rested her arms lazily around his neck, Allan wrapped his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer, she smiled at him and kissed him, Allan wrapped his arms tighter around Lily she smiled into his mouth, Elsie knew what she was talking about , this was the passionate kisses that got everyone talking, She tightened her grip on his neck pulling him closer, he pushed them into a tree, she deepened the kiss, he responded by moaning into her mouth, Lily brushed her hands against his chest and down his legs, she threaded one hand in his hand pulling him closer still, he ran his hand over her breasts she arched into him, he smiled into her mouth running his tongue over her bottom lip, She pushed her tongue into his mouth, she massaged his tongue with hers, He groaned into her mouth pulling her closer again, her hands wondered over his body, she felt his arousal and giggled as she dragged her hands over it and his hips jerked, she smiled into his mouth and deepened the kiss again, her lifted her up then put her down as they heard there names being called.

'Allan! Lily!'

Allan released her and smiled but frowned at the same time 'Shit!'

'Run?'

Allan nodded and grabbed her hand pulling her out of the clearing and into the trees, She laughed wildly as her and Allan ran away from robin and the gang, Allan pulled her in to the trees, he covered her mouth with his hand and laughed as she licked his hand, He shushed her by Kissing her, Lily was pulled from Allan's arms and met by a angry looking Robin, she smiled up at him and looked over to Allan who was stood behind little John looking scared of Robin, Robin launched forward, Lily ran in front of Allan cowering into his chest, she smiled as she wrapped his arms protectively around her, Robin looked at her as she turned round, she had tears running down her face, they were fake and everybody could see it, but Robin softened and pulled her out of Allan's arms, he hugged her to his chest, and apologised to her she smiled at him and pushed everyone back to camp, she dropped back and took Allan's hand in hers, She pointed to Will and Djaq, they were walking very close to each other.

'Robin we are going to get honey, we will be back before dark,' Lily snorted and Allan looked at her she was almost doubled over with laughter, he laughed too when he got the honey lie. Much looked at them confused, Lily whispered to Much he looked shocked and shook his head.

'Relax Much!'

Lily ran in to camp, Allan ran in after her, he stopped dead as Robin got up from his bunk, he looked at Lily who was sat on Allan's bunk, he walked over to her and smiled. He pulled two dog tags out of his pocket and slipped them round her neck.

'Your part of my gang now, and family stick together.'


	2. Second Day

**Disclaimer: I don****t own Robin hood **

**Rating: 12/15**

**Summery: The story of how Robins little sister, lily joined the gang. ok this story should have been before the timelord and the archer, but anyways the story first chapter was set between series 1 and 2 and the rest of the chapters will be from then till the timelord and the archer.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lily woke up to her fist day as an outlaw, wrapped in someone's protective arms, she rubbed her eyes and lay further back into the warmth, she was still tired, the person behind her was tossing and turning all night, why couldn't she remember last night? , she yawned and pulled the arms of the person over her more, she felt a hardness and blushed, she knew it was Allan now, she smiled and went back to sleep, trying to ignore the hardness that was pressing into her back.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lily woke up to an angry Robin looking down at her and Allan she smiled at him hoping that he would leave her alone, she liked having a brother, but she was use to getting want she wanted and only looking out for herself, so far her life had been fun, she grew up in the trip but it was good there were always other kids to play with, when she was older enough she would earn a living but normally it was just with guy of gisbourne, she knew him from before she worked as a wench, he didn't love her but he did love her but for completely different reason to Marian, he loved Lily because he needed her to escape from the castle and the evil, she saw the good in him, she didn't love him back in a lovers way just as a friend, she smiled as Allan stirred next to her, Robin scowled at them, Lily elbowed him awake, He woke up and smiled at her.

'Morning gorgeous.' Lily smiled at him, she ran her hand over his leg he smiled at her and leant into kiss her, she put her finger to his lips, Robin scowled at them and ordered Lily outside, she felt Allan's eyes watching her as she walked out. She leaned against of a tree.

Allan tipped his head back and laughed at Robin who was scowling at him, he shrugged at him, and said 'She's just like you mate' he smiled at Robin, who frowned at him. Robin pulled him up And backed him into and wall, pressing his arm to his neck, Allan smiled at him.

'Stay away from her she's too young.'

Despite the position he was in Allan argued with him 'Rob, mate, she's not to young, she's 19, and not as innocent as you think, you will want to use her in plans to flirt with guards, you don't have a problem with it then. she was a serving wench' Robin tightened his grip on Allan's neck, he made a coughing sound 'I said she was, she's not going to let you protect her, she's just as stubborn as you, nothing happened last night!'

'Robin!' lily shouted. 'Put him down now! He's right nothing happened.'

Allan smiled at Robins shocked face, which was a bad idea, Robin released Allan sending him crashing to the floor, Lily checked if Allan was Alright, receiving a flirty comment in return, Lily smacked Allan on the arm.

'What was that for?'

'Telling him about the trip, and Guy.'

'I knew I saw you with him that's were I recog…' Allan trailed off 'I never told him about Guy.'

'LILY!' Robin boomed.

'OH shit!'

'Run?' Allan questioned, Lily nodded and grabbed a cloak, pulling them out of camp, Allan smiled as she wrapped the cloak round herself, it happened to be his cloak, he stood behind her and Whispered to her.

She smiled at him excitedly 'What happened last night, I cant remember?'

'We found Ale loads of it, and well there's none left now, you drink a lot, you almost drank me under the table, but I won, just, Will passed out on Djaq and she spend all night worrying about him, they are so in to each other…'

'Don't you mean Wills so into her?'

Allan smiled, 'now that's not proper for a young lady to talk like that.' he laughed

'I'm no lady, I thought we already agreed on that?'

'No bein' funny, but you have certain…assets that make you clearly a lady.'

'Allan!'

'What?'

'If Robin found out he would kill you,'

'What he doesn't know cant hurt him!' Allan leant in for a kiss and was surprised when Lily wasn't there.

'Allan A Dale if you want a kiss, then you have to catch me.'

Allan ran after Lily, laughing.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lily and Allan ran back to camp he caught her and pushed them over, he lay on top of her, he leant down to kiss her only to be pulled off by Little John.

'North road, NOW!'

Allan and Lily grabbed their swords, they reached for the same bow, Lily smiled and Allan smiled back at her, They felt a hand on their backs, little john pushed them out of the camp, Allan laughed at Lily who was trying to tie her hair up but it kept falling down, he stopped in front of her, he put his arm out to signal for her to stop she did looking confused, he stepped round the back of her, she smiled as she felt his hands in her hair, he loosely braided it for her, he took a kiss for the trouble and ran to the north road, Lily followed behind slightly confused. He stopped at the north road, Lily took his hand and smiled as he put his arm round her shoulder, Allan stood in front of Lily as Robin lay down in the road, with an arrow in his eye, Lily smiled behind Allan, she slipped her hand into his pocket, he smiled and unsheathed his sword ready to fight, Lily looked around and saw Will and Djaq, she smiled as Will stood defensively in front of Djaq, Djaq looked ready to argue but stopped when Will placed his hand on Djaq's arms she smiled and Watched Will as he pulled out an axe, Djaq unsheathed her sword and held it ready to fight.

A black clad man kicked Robin in an attempt to wake him up, a women stepped of a horse and, the man searched Robin for a purse, she told him to get rid of his body, the man leaned down and jumped back as robin opened his eyes.

'Il show you my purse if you show me yours!'

'This is an ambush!'

'You don't say?'

'This is how it goes' Much adds

'there poor people going hungry' Will threatens

'You tell us what you got' Allan said with a cheeky grin

'Be honest with us…' Djaq added

'And we take 1 tenth'

'So the poor can eat' Will said glancing forward to Djaq.

'Lie' John boomed

'or resist'

'and we take it all!' Robin shouted 'So what's it going to be'

Me and Allan took everyone's belongings while, Robin did his speeches and the rest of the Gang stood defensively to protect us.

'Well what have we got here' Said Robin after he heard a hissing from a box,

'My babies' The women whipped Robins hand as he tried to open the box.

'GET THEM!'

Her guards attacked us, Little John took on 3 or 4 guards, me and Allan laughed at a man trying to fight us, we took there money.

'MY GANG THIS WAY!'

We ran back to camp laughing, Robin couldn't resist showing off, he opened the camp and laughed out.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Robin climbed into Marians bedroom window, and smiled when she came in, she was dressed as the night watchman, Robin knew she loved to help the poor but he hated it when she was out he would worry about her until he saw for himself that she was alright.

'That's all I'm taking off until you go away

'You spoilsport Marian'

He told Marian about the ring he took off the woman it had the sheriffs insignia in.

'I was hoping you and your father would know'

'I get the feeling we are not to welcome in the corridors of power.'

'Good, come and join my gang!'

'In your dreams'

'Wait, listen' said robin leaning into kiss Marian, it was simple but love filled

'Did you here it?'

'What?'

'That kiss spoke volumes'

'Did it? What did it say?' Marian questioned being pulled into a hug by Robin

'It said, Marian wants to come and join your gang.' Marian smiled,

'Really that's not what I heard, what I heard was a little voice saying abandon your home your father, give up any chance of a normal life, Take up arms with a man who thinks resistance is about showing off with a bow,

'That's not fare' Said Robin pushing Marian away so he could still look at her,

'and to do what? to wait for a king who lets face it may or may not make it home'

Robin laughed 'so you have been thinking about it them' Marian shook her head then turned as sir guy galloped up to her house demanding for them Robin aimed his bow Marian stopped him and shooed him out the window. Robin jumped down form the window and waited in the bushes he saw Marian and Edward, being lead to the castle he ran to find his gang.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The gang waited outside of the castle, they had to rescue Robin, but Lily's thoughts were on Allan, he had left Robin and Much, she had thought that he just needed to let off steam, Robin escaped the castle and lead the gang back to camp, Lily couldn't stop thinking about Allan, she wanted to find him, she begged Robin but he just said that he was at the trip, she relaxed, he was properly with Elsie, he was safe.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Allan sighed as sir guy threw water over him

'Having fun'

'Hood was here, he didn't try to rescue you'

'So I was thinking one chance to live'

'I'm not helping you kill robin I'm not helping you to kill anyone'

'Yeah I respect you for that so lets look at this another way shall we, an exchange as we go along a little information a little money conversation'

'What sort off exchange'

'Oh this one if I need extra guards on a building let me know if I need to reroute a convoy that sort of conversation I am not robbed robin is not killed you'll be doing us both service , you and are the ones who make our supposed betters look good and they take us for granted what happened when the move on then it our turn, you want to help the poor help, yourself first, make provisions for the future, you will never be named or implicated, this is just between you and me, you will be my eyes and ears, and when this is all over you will have money and position and help the poor to your hearts content'

'Oh and don't tell robin or go back on the agreement or your little whore will die'

'Lily's not a whore, you didn't have a problem when she was screwing you' Allan spat, Guy punched him in the face.

'Do you agree or will I have to kill you?'

'Fine just leave her alone and you have a spy'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lily jumped into Allan's arms as he walked into camp, he flinched a bit but hugged her back, kissing her, Allan smiled as Robin passed him some ale while scowling at him.

'WE ARE ROBIN HOOD!'


	3. Third Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin hood **

**Rating: 12/15**

**Summery: The story of how Robins little sister, lily joined the gang. ok this story should have been before the timelord and the archer, but anyways the story first chapter was set between series 1 and 2 and the rest of the chapters will be from then till the timelord and the archer.this is chapter 4 just reposted with the write chapter i posted the wrong one oops!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'I thought you said chicken?' Little john questioned.

'Well, that's a pretty small chicken, Much.' Allan challenged

'Again!' Will added sitting down with Djaq

'and have you seen in the trees no squirrels lately' she challenged Much

'Its not squirrel!'

'And what happened about the vegetables, all you eat is bread and meat, we are surrounded my edible berries and leaves, where's the fruit, the salad!'

'Salad?'

'Men eating leaves' john added sounding discussed

'There's only one use for leaves around here, and you wouldn't want to be eating them after them after.' Allan put in walking over to Lily and placing an arm round her waist, she smiled at him as she took some of the 'chicken' of his plate.

Robin walked into camp with a boy.

'We need to go. This is Daniel, his friends are in danger and if I'm not much mistaken so are we'

'What's up?' Asked Allan pulling Lily closer, and kissing her neck.

'Its gisbourne, he's creating a new armour time to take his toys away, arm yourselves '

'Little john, Will, Allan A Dale ,Djaq the Saracen, Lily Robins sister,' Daniel named the gang, they all smiled and waved at him, Much look put out, Allan released Lily as he put his belt on, Lily smiled at him, then looked at Daniel who looked really gob smacked 'wow, sorry who are you?'

'That is Much.'

'Oh yeah the servant,' everybody laughed at Much.

'Very funny'Muvh replied,Lily smiled at him, and watched as Daniel walked over to Little John.

'What?'

'Nothing ,I thought you would be taller?'

'I am quite tall!' John spat.

'Men tend lie about there size.' Djaq added, John and Much gave her a look that said what? Lily laughed and scanned Allan and Will and laughed as they felt her eyes on them, she winked at Djaq who blushed as Lily nodded to Will, Allan grabbed Lily's hand and waited for Robin, Will pulled Allan away. Lily was left with Djaq, she smiled at her.

'What?'

Lily smirked 'so did Will lie?'

Djaq blushed and giggled like a school girl she nodded and smiled. 'how about Allan?'

'No, he's big, but not as big as gisbourne.'

Djaq smirked and looked shocked when she realised what Lily had said, 'you laid with gisbourne?'

Lily nodded and smiled as Will and Allan came back round the corner, Djaq giggled and then so did lily, she laughed even more when Allan wrapped his arms around Lily, she turned round and kissed him, her hands travelling to his erection, she swore that he was always hard on, Djaq turned to Will and smiled as Will wrapped his arms round Djaq's waist she leant back on to his chest, he placed a kiss on her neck Djaq gasped and turned round in his arms, she stood on her tip toes and smiled as Wills mouth came so close to hers, Robin called them, they sprung apart , Lily smiled at them and walked over to Robin to find Daniels friends.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lily dropped down from the top floor of Locksley manor, she had been sent to watch Marian from inside of the horse, when she was with Guy, she hadn't seen him in a long time, he had changed, he was buffer than last time she saw him, she smiled how could Marian resist him, Lily smiled when Allan jumped out of the trees, Robin came out from round the back of Locksley, he scowled and sighed as Marian walked out of Locksley manor, He stormed over to her, she pushed him away not wanting to be caught, she sighed and mounted her horse, heading back to the castle robin followed her, smiling as she sulked. Lily smiled she had heard everything that Marian and Guy had said, she waited outside for Allan, she soon got bored, she heard laughing coming from the trees behind her, she turned round to find Will and Djaq walking in holding hands, she smiled at them as they blushed realising that they had being caught, Djaq smiled back at Lily and leaned in to Wills chest. Lily heard a bang as Allan came running of the manor, she smiled at him as Allan wrapped his arms around her and walked them over to a horse, She pulled out of his arms and Smiled as she climbed on to the horse, Allan started to climb on Lily smirked at him as she pushed him back down, and point to a horse that was tied up, Allan raised his eyebrows, Lily smiled at him and leant down to kiss him, she pushed him over to the other horse, he grabbed the reins moaning about having to ride gisbourne horse, he climbed on the horse and kicked her gently to get her moving he trotted pass Lily and pulled her on to Guys horse, so Will and Djaq could have a separate horse each, he felt guilty about telling Guy about the Pitch and the box but it was the only way he could save Lily, he loved her too much, he would be heart broken if she died.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The gang stood in the forest, Lily watched as robin fired and arrow to pitch box, she placed her hand on of he boys shoulder, Allan slipped a arm round her waist, and kissed her neck she rested her hand on his hip and her headon his chest, he smiled at her as Robin released the arrow and the box went up in flames the boy jumped back as a loud bang came from the box and Lily caught him in her arms, she smiled down at him as Allan ruffled his hair. She knelt down to see if he was alright he nodded and flung his arms around lily, he must have only been about four, she was shocked first of all but she hugged him back picking him up on her hip, she smiled at Allan as he wrapped an arm round her waist, she leant her head on his shoulder, he rested his head on top of hers and smiled as she yawned, he was tired too, she had kept him awake all night last night, they only got back to camp in the earlier hours of this morning, and when he finely got to sleep he was plagued with nightmares of what he was doing and what would happen to Lily if he stopped. He smiled down at her as she jiggled the child on her hip, she had pulled away from him, he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her, he watched as the child fell asleep in her arms, he smiled and kissed her neck, she yawned again, cuddling up to him, Much called them, Lily passed the child to Allan as she climbed on to the horse, he passed it back to her and climbed in behind her, he let her rest against his chest, he laughed as she tried to take the reins in her hand despite trying to hold up the child, Allan reached round her and picked the reins up she smiled and held the child close to her chest while they galloped off to Locksley to stop Guy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily watched as Robin made the exchange, she smiled how obvious could Robin and Marian be, she pulled her arrow tighter across her bow, Marian smiled at Robin and winked at the rest of the gang as she pushed the boy to safety, they had even guessed our plan. The Sherriff called for Guy,she smirked as he came out of the stable,

'That's the armour' Djaq pointed out, Lily resisted the voice in her head to say something clever, but Allan smirked as he saw the face she pulled.

'Enjoy!' the Sherriff grinned evilly.

'Gisbourne all yours'

'Robin!' Lily shouted, running forward

'Stay back! My sword!'

'MASTER!'

Robin caught the sword, he started to fight with gisbourne, lily stood there dumbstruck, Robins sword couldn't pierce the metal, Robin got thrown through the window and pushed threw a fence, we where ordered to stay still and carry on aiming at the archers.

'Locksley will always be mine' Guy teased

Robin threw a bucket of pitch over gisbourne and smirked at him

'Is that the best you can do, what now?, playing outlaws with the children? Good bye hood'

Robin strung his bow with a flaming arrow, he released it at Guy, lily gasped, he was still he friend she didn't want him to die, the rest of the gang cheered, lily smiled but looked worried.

'Oh no'

'Oh yes!'

Guy fell back into the water, everyone laughed, Robin ducked guy into the water, Only I knew he couldn't swim, he hated water his mom had drowned when he was 12, Robin proposed another swap, Guy for black diamonds, Marian looked as scared as Lily, she gasped as Robin pushed him under the water, Marian threaten the Sherriff, she managed to safe him, Lily let out a sigh, Robin jumped out of the water pushing Guy out as well, he ran off, Marian smiled at Guy, Lily ran round the back of Locksley, she found Marian talking to Guy, Marian waked off after an argument with guy, The Sherriff Jumped out of the house ordering everyone about, he shouted at Marian she threatened him, he locked up Edward. Guy walked into Locksley manor, lily sat down on the bed, she smiled as sir guy walked into his room, he pulled of his chain metal top, Lily smiled and shock herself, she was with Allan now she couldn't cheat on him, but he was so hot.

'Guy' Lily said in a cocky way.

'Lily?' Guy asked not believing that it was her.

'Hi, are you ok?'

Guy nodded smiling at her, he sighed and sat down on the bed, lily smiled as he flopped down next to her she lay down next to him, he sighed again.

'Guy what's wrong?'

'Your brother, Marian, the Sherriff.' he spat, 'You!'

'What?!'

'You, this is all your fault.' guy shouted sitting up.

'What have I done?'

'You told Hood about the armour, I thought I could trust, your just like Marian!'

'NO I'm not, Guy I never told him I swear,' jumped up and walked to the window

'Really?'

Lily nodded brushing a piece of hair behind her ear, she smiled at Guy she could wrap him round her little finger, Guy hung his head, lily walked closer, she pulled him into a hug, he returned it, he leant down to kiss her, she pulled away as the door opened, the Sherriff stepped in the door.

'Well, well what have we got here?'

'Guy?' Lily questioned scared.

'My lord…'

'No gisbourne, the punishment for conspiring with outlaws is death!'

'My lord…'

'NO you cant hang him, I was the one who came to see him, I begged him not to call the guards, my lord please'

'No mis…waithang3 innocents an hour until we have Robin.'

'My lordyou cant do that'

'Very well. GUARDS!GUA…'

'No' Lily sighed.

'Good, Good, go now!' lily nodded and walked towards the window 'and missytell robin about this straight away buttell him about the plan, make something up,if you dont tell him,lover boy number two, Allan, will die as well as gisbourne.' Lily nodded and climbed out of the window, only to be stopped by the Sherriff holding her arm 'remember guy will swing, with lover boy 2.' he laughed cruelly as she dropped out of the window and ran back to camp.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lily walked back into camp only one person was there, she waved at Allan and lay down in their bunk, Allan sensed that something was wrong when she just lay down, he walked over to her and found her crying, he had known her for 3 months now and have never once seen her cry, He sat down next to her and was surprised when she jumped into his arms hitting his chest, saying sorry over and over again, he hugged her to his chest running his hands through her hair.

'What's wrong Lily?'

'The Sherriff, he says he's going to kill… its all my fault I was so stupid but I couldn't just leave him he was my friend.' Lily cried in to Allan's chest he rocked her back and forth hoping it would calm, her 'Allan?'

'Yeah?'

'I'm sorry but I have to save you and him and the innocents, if I don'ttell Rob, thenthey all willdie. but if i do tell him he walks into a trap'

'Lily you cant we already have a betrayer,'

Lily looked confused

'Its me lily, I have to he is going to kill you, I'm sorry that's how they knew about the rocks and the box, I'm so sorry I was being selfish but I cant life without you, I love you too much.'

'I love you too, but your not being selfish you did it to save me, I know I have to safe you.'

'Lily you can't, its different with me Robins your brother, you cant.'

'I have to, he will never forgive me if all them people die, we have to save them.'

'Lily, you cant!'

'I have to, if I lose you I don't know what I will do.' Lily started to cry again, Allan pulled her closer, apologized into her hair, he promised that he would look after her and never let any harm come to her, She couldn't stop the tears, if it wasn't for Allan muttering promises into her hair and rocking her back and forth she would have just of drowned in them, lily pulled Allan down, he lay next to her, he never once let go of her, she woke up when the rest of the gang came back, she smiled at them before turning to face Allan's sleepily form, she looked at his face she saw tear marks on his cheeks she wiped them away cuddling closer to his chest.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

sorry if you dont like this chapter i dunno if i like it but anyways, plz R&R


	4. Fourth promise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin hood **

**Rating: 12/15**

**Summery: The story of how Robins little sister, lily joined the gang. ok this story should have been before the timelord and the archer, but anyways the story first chapter was set between series 1 and 2 and the rest of the chapters will be from then till the timelord and the archer.this is chapter 4 just reposted with the write chapter i posted the wrong one oops!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'I thought you said chicken?' Little john questioned.

'Well, that's a pretty small chicken, Much.' Allan challenged

'Again!' Will added sitting down with Djaq

'and have you seen in the trees no squirrels lately' she challenged Much

'Its not squirrel!'

'And what happened about the vegetables, all you eat is bread and meat, we are surrounded my edible berries and leaves, where's the fruit, the salad!'

'Salad?'

'Men eating leaves' john added sounding discussed

'There's only one use for leaves around here, and you wouldn't want to be eating them after them after.' Allan put in walking over to Lily and placing an arm round her waist, she smiled at him as she took some of the 'chicken' of his plate.

Robin walked into camp with a boy.

'We need to go. This is Daniel, his friends are in danger and if I'm not much mistaken so are we'

'What's up?' Asked Allan pulling Lily closer, and kissing her neck.

'Its gisbourne, he's creating a new armour time to take his toys away, arm yourselves '

'Little john, Will, Allan A Dale ,Djaq the Saracen, Lily Robins sister,' Daniel named the gang, they all smiled and waved at him, Much look put out, Allan released Lily as he put his belt on, Lily smiled at him, then looked at Daniel who looked really gob smacked 'wow, sorry who are you?'

'That is Much.'

'Oh yeah the servant,' everybody laughed at Much.

'Very funny'Muvh replied,Lily smiled at him, and watched as Daniel walked over to Little John.

'What?'

'Nothing ,I thought you would be taller?'

'I am quite tall!' John spat.

'Men tend lie about there size.' Djaq added, John and Much gave her a look that said what? Lily laughed and scanned Allan and Will and laughed as they felt her eyes on them, she winked at Djaq who blushed as Lily nodded to Will, Allan grabbed Lily's hand and waited for Robin, Will pulled Allan away. Lily was left with Djaq, she smiled at her.

'What?'

Lily smirked 'so did Will lie?'

Djaq blushed and giggled like a school girl she nodded and smiled. 'how about Allan?'

'No, he's big, but not as big as gisbourne.'

Djaq smirked and looked shocked when she realised what Lily had said, 'you laid with gisbourne?'

Lily nodded and smiled as Will and Allan came back round the corner, Djaq giggled and then so did lily, she laughed even more when Allan wrapped his arms around Lily, she turned round and kissed him, her hands travelling to his erection, she swore that he was always hard on, Djaq turned to Will and smiled as Will wrapped his arms round Djaq's waist she leant back on to his chest, he placed a kiss on her neck Djaq gasped and turned round in his arms, she stood on her tip toes and smiled as Wills mouth came so close to hers, Robin called them, they sprung apart , Lily smiled at them and walked over to Robin to find Daniels friends.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lily dropped down from the top floor of Locksley manor, she had been sent to watch Marian from inside of the horse, when she was with Guy, she hadn't seen him in a long time, he had changed, he was buffer than last time she saw him, she smiled how could Marian resist him, Lily smiled when Allan jumped out of the trees, Robin came out from round the back of Locksley, he scowled and sighed as Marian walked out of Locksley manor, He stormed over to her, she pushed him away not wanting to be caught, she sighed and mounted her horse, heading back to the castle robin followed her, smiling as she sulked. Lily smiled she had heard everything that Marian and Guy had said, she waited outside for Allan, she soon got bored, she heard laughing coming from the trees behind her, she turned round to find Will and Djaq walking in holding hands, she smiled at them as they blushed realising that they had being caught, Djaq smiled back at Lily and leaned in to Wills chest. Lily heard a bang as Allan came running of the manor, she smiled at him as Allan wrapped his arms around her and walked them over to a horse, She pulled out of his arms and Smiled as she climbed on to the horse, Allan started to climb on Lily smirked at him as she pushed him back down, and point to a horse that was tied up, Allan raised his eyebrows, Lily smiled at him and leant down to kiss him, she pushed him over to the other horse, he grabbed the reins moaning about having to ride gisbourne horse, he climbed on the horse and kicked her gently to get her moving he trotted pass Lily and pulled her on to Guys horse, so Will and Djaq could have a separate horse each, he felt guilty about telling Guy about the Pitch and the box but it was the only way he could save Lily, he loved her too much, he would be heart broken if she died.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The gang stood in the forest, Lily watched as robin fired and arrow to pitch box, she placed her hand on of he boys shoulder, Allan slipped a arm round her waist, and kissed her neck she rested her hand on his hip and her headon his chest, he smiled at her as Robin released the arrow and the box went up in flames the boy jumped back as a loud bang came from the box and Lily caught him in her arms, she smiled down at him as Allan ruffled his hair. She knelt down to see if he was alright he nodded and flung his arms around lily, he must have only been about four, she was shocked first of all but she hugged him back picking him up on her hip, she smiled at Allan as he wrapped an arm round her waist, she leant her head on his shoulder, he rested his head on top of hers and smiled as she yawned, he was tired too, she had kept him awake all night last night, they only got back to camp in the earlier hours of this morning, and when he finely got to sleep he was plagued with nightmares of what he was doing and what would happen to Lily if he stopped. He smiled down at her as she jiggled the child on her hip, she had pulled away from him, he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her, he watched as the child fell asleep in her arms, he smiled and kissed her neck, she yawned again, cuddling up to him, Much called them, Lily passed the child to Allan as she climbed on to the horse, he passed it back to her and climbed in behind her, he let her rest against his chest, he laughed as she tried to take the reins in her hand despite trying to hold up the child, Allan reached round her and picked the reins up she smiled and held the child close to her chest while they galloped off to Locksley to stop Guy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily watched as Robin made the exchange, she smiled how obvious could Robin and Marian be, she pulled her arrow tighter across her bow, Marian smiled at Robin and winked at the rest of the gang as she pushed the boy to safety, they had even guessed our plan. The Sherriff called for Guy,she smirked as he came out of the stable,

'That's the armour' Djaq pointed out, Lily resisted the voice in her head to say something clever, but Allan smirked as he saw the face she pulled.

'Enjoy!' the Sherriff grinned evilly.

'Gisbourne all yours'

'Robin!' Lily shouted, running forward

'Stay back! My sword!'

'MASTER!'

Robin caught the sword, he started to fight with gisbourne, lily stood there dumbstruck, Robins sword couldn't pierce the metal, Robin got thrown through the window and pushed threw a fence, we where ordered to stay still and carry on aiming at the archers.

'Locksley will always be mine' Guy teased

Robin threw a bucket of pitch over gisbourne and smirked at him

'Is that the best you can do, what now?, playing outlaws with the children? Good bye hood'

Robin strung his bow with a flaming arrow, he released it at Guy, lily gasped, he was still he friend she didn't want him to die, the rest of the gang cheered, lily smiled but looked worried.

'Oh no'

'Oh yes!'

Guy fell back into the water, everyone laughed, Robin ducked guy into the water, Only I knew he couldn't swim, he hated water his mom had drowned when he was 12, Robin proposed another swap, Guy for black diamonds, Marian looked as scared as Lily, she gasped as Robin pushed him under the water, Marian threaten the Sherriff, she managed to safe him, Lily let out a sigh, Robin jumped out of the water pushing Guy out as well, he ran off, Marian smiled at Guy, Lily ran round the back of Locksley, she found Marian talking to Guy, Marian waked off after an argument with guy, The Sherriff Jumped out of the house ordering everyone about, he shouted at Marian she threatened him, he locked up Edward. Guy walked into Locksley manor, lily sat down on the bed, she smiled as sir guy walked into his room, he pulled of his chain metal top, Lily smiled and shock herself, she was with Allan now she couldn't cheat on him, but he was so hot.

'Guy' Lily said in a cocky way.

'Lily?' Guy asked not believing that it was her.

'Hi, are you ok?'

Guy nodded smiling at her, he sighed and sat down on the bed, lily smiled as he flopped down next to her she lay down next to him, he sighed again.

'Guy what's wrong?'

'Your brother, Marian, the Sherriff.' he spat, 'You!'

'What?!'

'You, this is all your fault.' guy shouted sitting up.

'What have I done?'

'You told Hood about the armour, I thought I could trust, your just like Marian!'

'NO I'm not, Guy I never told him I swear,' jumped up and walked to the window

'Really?'

Lily nodded brushing a piece of hair behind her ear, she smiled at Guy she could wrap him round her little finger, Guy hung his head, lily walked closer, she pulled him into a hug, he returned it, he leant down to kiss her, she pulled away as the door opened, the Sherriff stepped in the door.

'Well, well what have we got here?'

'Guy?' Lily questioned scared.

'My lord…'

'No gisbourne, the punishment for conspiring with outlaws is death!'

'My lord…'

'NO you cant hang him, I was the one who came to see him, I begged him not to call the guards, my lord please'

'No mis…waithang3 innocents an hour until we have Robin.'

'My lordyou cant do that'

'Very well. GUARDS!GUA…'

'No' Lily sighed.

'Good, Good, go now!' lily nodded and walked towards the window 'and missytell robin about this straight away buttell him about the plan, make something up,if you dont tell him,lover boy number two, Allan, will die as well as gisbourne.' Lily nodded and climbed out of the window, only to be stopped by the Sherriff holding her arm 'remember guy will swing, with lover boy 2.' he laughed cruelly as she dropped out of the window and ran back to camp.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lily walked back into camp only one person was there, she waved at Allan and lay down in their bunk, Allan sensed that something was wrong when she just lay down, he walked over to her and found her crying, he had known her for 3 months now and have never once seen her cry, He sat down next to her and was surprised when she jumped into his arms hitting his chest, saying sorry over and over again, he hugged her to his chest running his hands through her hair.

'What's wrong Lily?'

'The Sherriff, he says he's going to kill… its all my fault I was so stupid but I couldn't just leave him he was my friend.' Lily cried in to Allan's chest he rocked her back and forth hoping it would calm, her 'Allan?'

'Yeah?'

'I'm sorry but I have to save you and him and the innocents, if I don'ttell Rob, thenthey all willdie. but if i do tell him he walks into a trap'

'Lily you cant we already have a betrayer,'

Lily looked confused

'Its me lily, I have to he is going to kill you, I'm sorry that's how they knew about the rocks and the box, I'm so sorry I was being selfish but I cant life without you, I love you too much.'

'I love you too, but your not being selfish you did it to save me, I know I have to safe you.'

'Lily you can't, its different with me Robins your brother, you cant.'

'I have to, he will never forgive me if all them people die, we have to save them.'

'Lily, you cant!'

'I have to, if I lose you I don't know what I will do.' Lily started to cry again, Allan pulled her closer, apologized into her hair, he promised that he would look after her and never let any harm come to her, She couldn't stop the tears, if it wasn't for Allan muttering promises into her hair and rocking her back and forth she would have just of drowned in them, lily pulled Allan down, he lay next to her, he never once let go of her, she woke up when the rest of the gang came back, she smiled at them before turning to face Allan's sleepily form, she looked at his face she saw tear marks on his cheeks she wiped them away cuddling closer to his chest.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

sorry if you dont like this chapter i dunno if i like it but anyways, plz R&R


	5. fifth brother

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin hood **

**Rating: 12/15**

**Summery: The story of how Robins little sister, lily joined the gang. ok this story should have been before the timelord and the archer, but anyways the story first chapter was set between series 1 and 2 and the rest of the chapters will be from then till the timelord and the archer.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was three weeks since Robin had stopped the Sherriff , Allan had still only told Lily about him betraying them but he got information off Gisbourne so he was helping them back in return for little secrets. Will ran to hug his brother and dad, after pulling them out of the net, Allan pulled Lily down the hill, she smiled as he introduced her, Luke stared at her and smiled, winking at Allan, Lily blushed and went to talk to Djaq who was smiling as Will introduced her to his family slipping an arm round her shoulder, she leaned into him, Dan smiled at his eldest son and Djaq, he shock Djaq's hand, smiling at her, Will smiled down at Djaq and kissed her head, she smiled back at him, tightening her grip on his hand, Lily looked at Allan and Luke, they were like brothers, laughing and joking with each other, Allan pushed Luke, he pushed him back, Allan pushed him again, pushing him over he extended his hand to him, he pulled Luke up, Luke slipped his leg around the back of his foot and made him fall over, Lily walked over to Allan and Luke, She extended her hand to both of them, Luke sniggered as lily showed her cleavage, Allan hit him and pulling himself up, pushing Luke down on the way, Luke jumped up trying to show off to Lily, Allan noticed.

'Leave it out, she's way out of your league'

'She's not, she chose you.'

Allan ran over to Lily he pulled her round, he smashed his lips to hers, Lily smiled into his mouth and wrapped her arms around him, Allan teased her bottom lip with his tongue, she moaned into his mouth, Allan responded by pulling her closer to him, he ran his hand up her leg, twisting her round and backing her into a tree, Lily groaned as Allan picked her up she wrapped her legs around his body, she moaned as she rubbed against his erection, he opened his eyes when she took her lips of his only to find a very angry Robin standing over at them, Allan smiled at Lily as she slipped off him, she stood next to Allan, she ground her hips into Allan's, he moaned and pulled her closer, trying to ignore Robin standing over him, He kissed Lily again and moan as she rubbed against him, Luke came round the corner Allan grinned at him, he scowled at Allan but carried on walking to find Will and Djaq, Robin ran after him, Lily smiled as Luke looked put out, She smiled at Allan, rubbing her hips against his, Allan moaned again as ran her hand up his leg and over his erection, Allan gasped as he came, lily smiled at him and rested her head against his heavy heartbeat, his breathing was shallow, she kissed his neck, running her hands over his chest, Allan smiled at her and kissed her gently, running his hands through her hair. She heard Will and his dad arguing, she sighed and grabbed Allan's hand, taking him back to camp.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lily watched as a guard plunged a knife into Dan's back, his body fell to the floor, Allan placed a hand on her arm she nodded over to Will, she recovered from the shock and looked over to Will who was fighting against Little john and Robin.

'Will, You cant go up there.'

'I'm going to kill him' said will still struggling

'You heard the Sherriff' guy shouted, 'set up those barricades up'

'There's too many of them Will'

'Its suicide

'Will' Lily shouted with Allan.

'I don't care'

'Will' Djaq called softly as she laid his hand on his chest, he turned round and looked at her, she shook her head at him, he pulled her into a hug, he quickly released her and ran to hug Luke who was crying on the sidelines, Lily beat him to luck and was comforting him, trying to ignore Allan's jealous eyes on them, lily asked him if he was ok, she felt a hardness stirring against her arms and jumped back in shock only to caught in Allan's arms, he gave her a questioning look, she smiled at him despite everything that was going on around them, Allan walked over to Luke and leaned on the post, he smiled at Luke and Luke sighed sadly, trying to get his mind of everything. Allan was pushed out the way by Will who hugged his little brother. Will headed out of Nottingham taking Luke with him.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Djaq brushed a cold rag over jesses head, she smiled as she stirred, Djaq's thoughts were on Will, she was worried about him on his own. She sighed and ran her fingers over her dog tag, Will had made her a new tag a few days ago after hers got cut off by a guard in a fight, she ran her fingers over her name that Will had carved in to the wood, she twiddled the tag round in her fingers, she sighed again and tried to stop the tears from falling from her eyes, she rubbed angrily at them, she brushed a tear off her cheek, as she looked up to find Much smiling at her.

'Are you ok?' he asked, sitting down next to her, Djaq nodded and smiled at him.

'He will be fine, but now these people need you.'

Djaq nodded and smiled at him 'Thanks Much', he nodded at her and put a hand on her shoulder, Djaq smiled and stood up checking on her other patients.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Will returned from Scarborough, he walked through the forest, he should get back. But he could face all the sympathy, They had all lost there parents, only Marian had her father left, Will sighed as he sat down opposite the sculpture of his father, he bowed his head and cried into his hands, he heard someone approaching hesitantly, he lifted his head and saw Djaq, she saw her eyes first, they were not filled with sympathy but understanding, Djaq walked over and smiled sadly at Will, he smiled back, he picked up a stick and pulled out his axe he absent mindedly whittled at it, Djaq looked down at Wills talented hands, she smiled as she saw him carve her name into the stick, he looked up and met her eyes, he placed the stick in Djaq's hands, she placed a kiss on his cheek, Will brought his hand up to his cheek and smiled sadly at Djaq, she placed her hand on top of his, he grabbed it making Djaq jump, he brought his other hand up to her arm he pulled the sleeve off her tunic up to reveal the bruise he had given her, he dropped his eyes to the floor, Djaq put her finger under his chin and pushed his head up to look at her, she smiled at him, saying its ok that he didn't mean it. Will nodded placing a hand over the bruise, Djaq gasped as his cold hand touch the bruise, pain shot through her arm, Will pulled away after seeing the pain in Djaq's face, tears began to fall from his eyes again, Djaq held him close, like a mother to her child, Will pulled away from Djaq, he wiped the tears angrily, he found that Djaq was crying to he pulled her closer and together they cuddled up to stay warm, Will leant back on to a tree, Djaq's head fell back on to his shoulder, he rested his head on top of hers, he cried more silent tears for his father and for how he hurt Djaq.

'Sorry.' he whispered into Djaq's hair once he thought she was asleep.

'Don't you dare apologize, William scarlet.'

'I Nearly killed him, I would have murdered the whole of Nottingham so I could get my revenge!'

'You didn't though, Will.'

'I know but…'

'No Will Scarlet, listen to me, when my brother and father died I wanted revenge I joined Saladin's army, I killed so many people, I found that killing didn't soothe the pain it just made it stronger, I became the doctor, the pain gradually got less, but when I came to England, I was scared but then I joined Robin, the pain eventually dulled to something that I could live with, it hurts at first but things will get better. Other love replaces pain, but you will never forget him.' Djaq finished, a few tears ran down her cheeks, Will wiped them from her face.

'Djaq?' Djaq looked up to see Wills eyes filled with tears, 'Its all my fault, I killed him.'

'Will, don't blame yourself it will just make it harder, please don't blame yourself.'

Will nodded and apologised , Djaq laughed and moved closer to him, she slide her hand up his top to try and keep warm, Will gasped as her cold hands touched his skin, Djaq smiled at him and removed her hands only to find that Will had captured them in his hands, Djaq rested against his chest, offering him comfort as he desperately tried to stop the cries that shook his body.


	6. Sixith Tratior

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin hood **

**Rating: 12/15**

**Summery: The story of how Robins little sister, lily joined the gang. ok this story should have been before the timelord and the archer, but anyways the story first chapter was set between series 1 and 2 and the rest of the chapters will be from then till the timelord and the archer.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Matilda's daughter had just given birth to her baby, little john smiled as he was placed in his arms, he looked round camp, everyone had come back now, he thought to himself, when Robin had said they had a traitor he couldn't help but feel upset, he treated the gang like his children, he scanned around he saw Will and Djaq, it couldn't be them, Will wouldn't hurt Djaq and Djaq was a Saracen, the Sherriff would have killed her, He looked over to Much who was cooing to the baby, no Much wouldn't, he was far to loyal, He saw Lily and Allan, she was sat in his lap poking him in the chest, he laughed and caught her hands in his leaning into kiss her she pulled away and fell back against the bunk, John laughed to himself, he knew it was not Lily, so it must have been Allan, he suddenly got very angry did Lily know or did he keep it a secret? John stormed out of camp he had to find Robin.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lily stirred she sighed as she felt no warm body next to hers, she picked Allan's cloak and wrapped it round herself, she wiped a tear of her cheek, she pulled the cloak closer to herself and held on to the tag that was hanging around her neck, it was Allan's, she really missed him, she knew about him being a spy she had tried to explain to Robin why he did it. She hated not having his body next to hers, she didn't know where he went but he had arranged to meet her at the trip, she smiled as the sun set and she sneaked out of camp and grabbed Allan's horse, she climbed on to the horse and kicked her towards Nottingham.

Allan walked into the trip, he smiled at Elsie and threw some coins at her asking for a room she smiled at him, he walked up the stairs, he opened the door to a room he threw his shirt on the chair and lay down on the bed, he shut his eyes and fell asleep, he stirred and felt someone lying down next to him, he automatically wrapped his arms around the person, he smiled as her hair fell back on to his chest, he kissed her neck and whispered into her hair, she smiled and pulled him closer and pushed him on to his back, Lily smiled as Allan looked shocked, he reached up and kissed her, Lily smiled into his mouth and gently pushed him away, she straddled him, he looked up at her and smiled, Lily smiled back at him and ran her hand down his face, much to Lily's surprise he leant it her touch, she looked into his eyes and for the first time he she had met him he looked truly lost, she climbed off him and lay down next to him, he wrapped his arms around her, Lily rested her head on his chest, she sighed as she ran her hand round in circles over his chest, she pulled her tag off her neck and passed it to Allan.

'Keep it'

Lily looked confused, Allan put the tag back round her neck and kissed her gently, She smiled as he pulled away, say lay back down on his chest, he ran his hands through her hair, he played with the end of it, he smiled as she drew circles on his chest, he felt a coldness fall on to his chest, He looked at Lily she was crying, he held her closer and whispered comfort into her hair, she straddled him again and started hitting his chest, he grabbed her hands, he reached up to her face, she pulled away, he tried again she let him touch her face, the tears slashed down on to his chest, lily pulled her hands out of Allan's, she brought her hands to her face so rolled off Allan and hugged her knees into her chest she leant her head on her knees, she cried into them, she shock as the tears wouldn't stop, Allan wrapped his arms around her, she leant into his chest, he put his head on top of hers, he whispered sweet nothings into her hair, Lily flung her arms around him, he returned the hug, he pulled her into his lap, she rested her head against his chest, he rested against the head board and pulled her closer.

'I'm sorry Allan'

'Shh, what's wrong?'

'I cant stand it at the camp, everyone's looking at me with sympathy, I hate it, I need you next to me.'

'Shh, don't worry about them, I will be next to you I will see you everyday I promise, I love you so much Lily.'

'I love you too I cant go back without you'

'No you can, I love you please go back you cant stay with me as much as I what you to, you need to stay with Robin and the gang.'

'But…'

'No Lily'

'Where will you go?'

'I'm going to gisbourne, I will pass you information, he wont hurt me, he loves you to much, to hurt you.'

'I know but I don't love him, be careful, I will come and see you in the castle.'

'Is that a promise?' Allan asked the flirtyness coming back into his voice.

'Yeah, but now let me show you something great.' Lily leant down to Kiss Allan.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok let me know if I should continue or just delete this story plz R&R **


	7. Seventh Signiture

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin hood **

**Rating: 12/15**

**Summery: The story of how Robins little sister, lily joined the gang. ok this story should have been before the timelord and the archer, but anyways the story first chapter was set between series 1 and 2 and the rest of the chapters will be from then till the timelord and the archer.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lily ran up the hill, following Robin, he didn't tell her where they were going, lily gasped as she saw Allan, she smiled bringing her hand to her neck, remembering last night.

'This what your looking for?'

'Blood money' Will spat looking really hurt.

'You betray your friends for a few measly pennies'

'Traitor!'

'look I'm sorry alright, I'm really sorry, I really… I never wanted …'

Allan never finished the black nights came into the forest, the gang fell to the floor, Allan ran, Lily sighed and shuffled closer to Robin.

'Is that who I think it was?!' me and Much whispered to Robin.

'It's the black nights heading to Nottingham.'

'What are they up to?'

'I'm going in'

'What about Allan?' Djaq asked

'Forget him he's dead to us' robin replied, lily opened he mouth to argue, Djaq placed a hand on her arm and shook her head, lily nodded at her twiddling Allan's tag in her fingers.

'Meet back in camp in one hour.'

'You cant just decide to go like this, with out planning, without us' Much argued.

'Yes I can' Robin argued like a child and ran off.

'It's the black nights' Much argued back. Much turned back to face us 'why does he always. always do this?'

Lily walked forward and placed a hand on Much's shoulder, 'I'll go after him' she took the money off much and ran, she didn't go to follow Robin instead she ran After Allan, she knew were he would be.

Much sighed muttering something about how having one robin was bad now he had two to look after, he ran to catch up with the rest of the gang.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lily jumped into Allan's arms he smiled at her and placed a kiss to her lips, she smiled at him and pulled out a bag of money, she chucked it at him, he caught it and turned it around trying to figure it out, Lily smiled at him and opened the pouch, she picked up the money, and took half of it, she pulled Allan closer and kissed him, he responded by wrapping his arms around her, she deepened the kiss, Lily smiled it his mouth and pushed him away, he looked at her with puppy dog eyes, lily laughed, and kissed him again, she ran to find Robin.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lily found Robin walking back towards the camp her was on the south road, She watched as Robin swung into Lord Winchester's carriage, lily followed pursuit and landed next to him, making him jump, Lily laughed a little and watched out for the guards.

' My lord Winchester, I am a friend, I know your are going to Nottingham to sight the sheriffs pact,'

'I don't know what you are talking about?'

'My name is Robin hood, we haven't got time fro games'

'Robin forgive me, I have to be careful'

' We have a mutual friend sir Edward, the former Sherriff of Nottingham'

'Edward how is me?'

'He's in the sheriffs dungeons''

'Good god, what can we do?'

'first we need to kill this pact Spencer and Buckingham are sighing under duress too, now if at the moment off sighing you refuse the black nights would lose faith and the Sherriff's pact will be history'

'That is dangerous the Sherriff will turn his men on me'

'That's were we come in, you need support

'forgive me, I am a peace loving man, I want only stability and the Sherriff and the knights are offering that'

'What they don't know is I have already sent a message to the king, Rodger of stock by know the king will already know about this plot, when he returns to England he will crush the black knights.'

'If you love peace, do anything but don't sign the Sheriff's pact '

'Count me in.'

Lily and Robin climbed out off the carriage, Lily smiled as Robin Stumbled.

'You know for an outlaw your not very agile.'

Robin stuck his tongue out at Lily she smiled at him and hit him with a stick, he hit her back, she smiled at hi as she jumped up into a tree, Robin turned round to find her not there, she smiled at him trying to find her, she heard a twig snap next to her, she turned round to find Robin sat next to her, he smiled at her, she smiled back and picked up a stick, she threw it to the ground , Robin looked at her.

'What?' She giggled.

'Are you ok?'

'Yeah, why?'

'Allan!' Robin spat.

'Allan?'

'I'm sorry, he was a traitor, I know you loved him but we couldn't let him stay, I'm sorry Lily but you cant see him.'

'Robin its not your fault, he's did it to save me, he didn't betray the gang, he only told guy useless stuff, Robin can you give him a second chance.'

'Lily I can't, I have to silence him to save the gang and Marian.'

'NO! Robin you can't, please don't.'

It hurt Robin to see his sister beg for Allan's life when he had betrayed her 'I'm sorry Lily.' Robin dropped out of the tree, he ordered pulled Lily out of the tree, he took them back to camp. He ordered her to stay in the camp while the rest of the gang went to Nottingham to defeat the black knights, he kissed Lily's cheek and apologised to her again, She shook her head tears running from her eyes, Robin went to Wipe it, she pulled away, she didn't want to be touched by him He was going to kill Allan, she ran out off camp she didn't know where she was going but she had to get away.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lily watched from the shadows as Allan and robin fought over the pot of boiling tar. She gasped as the guards poked them closer to each other.

'You don't have to do this Allan, don't give them the satisfaction, even if you kill me they wont let you go'

'Come on hit him' the Sherriff shouted from the side lines.

'You know if you listened you might have understood, you should have given me second chance, I did it to save her.' Allan said taking a swing at Robin he dodged out of the way. Robin swung at Allan missing him but forcing Him closer to the edge, lily gasped a bit down on her lip.

'How did you get to be so low'

'That's your problem robin your so high and mighty. Always so much better than everyone else'

'No just better than you' Robin swung at him again, Allan hit robin then Robin hit Allan knocking off balance but he regained it, Robin saw Marian chained up Allan took it as his chance to knock the baton out Robins hands.

The Sherriff called for music, the outlaws attacked, Lily stayed hidden in the shadows making her way over to Allan, she checked to see if he was alright after john punched him, he nodded and kissed her before running off with the rest of the gang.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Djaq smiled as she reached the camp everyone else had gone to save Marian, Robin had left Will and Djaq alone, she smiled at him as he placed the instruments down on the table, Will walked closer to Djaq, She smiled as he placed a hand on her cheek, she leaned into his touch, Will ran his other hand over her arm, Djaq leaned in as Will pulled her closer, she felt his lips on hers, Djaq smiled into his mouth, as she lazily looped her arm around his neck, Wills arms found her waist he pulled her closer and moaned as she slid her tongue along his bottom lip, Will pushed them back to his bunk he gently lowered them down using his arm to steady her, Djaq smiled as Will put his weight on her, she jumped as a bell rang, Will pushed himself off her and took her hand to find out what the trap had caught.


	8. Eighth Life

**: I don't own Robin hood **

**Rating: 12/15**

**Summery: The story of how Robins little sister, lily joined the gang. ok this story should have been before the timelord and the archer, but anyways the story first chapter was set between series 1 and 2 and the rest of the chapters will be from then till the timelord and the archer.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Come on! how much longer?' Robin asked impatiently 

'I'm almost through' Will replied rolling his eyes..

'Shh someone's coming.' Much whispered loudly as the outlaws skulked into a corner.

'Guards'

'The castles waking up!' Djaq said while jumping away from Johns staff

'Time to go now' Much told everyone

'We have to get the pact England's future depends on it '

'Robin no time' John whispered 

'Will'

'Quiet!' 

'There you go' Little John said as he knocked the door down smiling to himself

'Its empty' Lily stated.

'Where's the pact?' Robin questioned

'Where's everything?' Djaq replied

'I don't but what I do know is It's a good job no one heard us last time there were dogs' Much said sighing as he heard dogs.

'Run?' Lily and Much questioned, Robin sighed and nodded.

The gang ran from inside the castle, Lily was pulled into a corner, She smiled as a pair of lips landed on hers Lily flipped them round she was pushed against the wall, she smiled into his mouth as she ran her hands over his body on down his legs, Allan smiled as Lily arched into him, he pulled his lips from hers.

'Hi'

'Hi'

'I missed you' Allan said smiling at lily.

'Its only been two days.' Lily laughed.

'I know but, I missed you.'

'I missed you too'

'Lily, Lily' Robin hissed, Lily smiled sadly at him and kissed him. She ran to Robin smiling at him and running up to Will. 

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The gang walked into camp Robin moved some rocks and chucked out some money, Lily caught it and smiled as Robin argued with Will.

'What are you doing?'

'Its all our money'

'So we are robbing from the rich to give to…'

'The rich'

'Right!' said will sarcastically

'Its to help him marry his sweetheart, Will!'

'Yeah imagine if it was Djaq' Lily whispered to him, he threw a bag of money at her, it hit her and laughed as she dropped it.

'Ow!' Lily shouted hitting Will with a bag.

'Think of it as a wedding present'

'What?'

'Can't we just give a toasting fork like everyone else'

'No, off course we cant 'coz that would be too normal' Lily answer in a under tone just load enough for Will to hear, he smiled at her and looked over at Djaq Lily rolled her eyes and smiled at them.

'We will be broke.'

'Lily, Will, Djaq, go and fill the bottom of a chest with sand, we follow the money we get find the pact, look trust me I have a plan!'

'A real plan, not just half a plan.'

'Yes a real plan!' robin stuck his tongue out at Lily childishly. 

Lily smiled at Will and Djaq, she sniggered as Will placed his hand on Djaq by accident and blushed.

'I will leave you two alone.' Lily laughed.

'What? Robin said…'

'It doesn't matter what he said it only takes two people , I'm going back to camp and I have to try to stop Robin from silencing Allan.'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lily grinned as she stole a lords purse, Allan had taught her how to she smiled as she saw him in the courtyard, he smiled at her and winked at her, she smiled shyly back at him, She jumped as Djaq laid a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at the bird cage, she smiled and ran her fingers over the dog tag hanging loosely around her neck. Robin sighed as she saw Lily smiling at Allan, he had to silence him if he was to save his family. Lily pulled her hat further over her eyes, and looked at Robin and Marian, she was telling Robin about what Allan had said, she looked up as john shouted at the sheriff, he was ordered to hang, the rest of the gang helped john, we ran a hid behind a curtain. 

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lily watched as Marian talked to her father, she smiled as Marian stood up to her father, Lily ran after Marian.

'Marian' Lily hissed.

She turned around and was shocked when She was pushed into a side room, Lily smiled at her face, Marian looked up at her, Lily looked down at her, Marian smiled at her Lily frowned at sat down on the floor like a child, Marian knelt down beside her, and placed a hand on her shoulder, Lily sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest.

'What's wrong Lily?' 

'Robin, he's going to kill him.'

'Who?'

'Allan, please you can't let him.'

'Lily' Marian sighed.

'Please Marian, I love him.'

'I'm sorry I can't.'

'Please Marian, he hasn't hurt anyone.'

'Lily, I'm sorry I cant, I have to warn Robin, I'm sorry.' Marian said leaving Lily alone in the castle, she ran down to the courtyard she had to find Allan and warn him.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Robin' Lily hissed at him from the shadows.

'Lily? What are you doing hear?'

'I was talking to Marian.'

Robin decided to leave out the fact that Marian had told him everything that Lily had said.

'Robin' Lily whispered sadly, he laid his hand on her cheek.

'Lily'

'Please don't'

'I Have to'

'But..'

'Robin!' Much shouted

'Go to the tower find the girl.'

'And you?'

'I' m going to find Allan.'

'Robin' Djaq said placing a comforting hand on lily's arm. 

'don't…'

'Djaq I have to I'm sorry. I know you liked him…'

'NO Robin I d…'

'He has to stopped for all your sakes so just forget about him.'

Djaq nodded sadly standing closer to Will, he placed his hand in hers, she smiled at him as she put down the face guard. Lily wiped a tear from her cheek and ran to find Robin and Allan.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lily hugged Allan as he walked out of a storeroom, he wrapped his arms her pulling her closer, He smiled into her neck she buried her head into his chest, and let a tear roll down her cheek, Allan pulled her closer and apologised into her hair, Lily smiled into his chest and placed her hand over his heart beat, she pulled away slightly, he looked at her and ran a hand over her cheek, wiping away the tear, she smiled at him and placed her hand on top of his.

'I love you Allan.'

'I love you too'

'How did you escape Robin?'

'Marian.'

'She saved you'

Allan nodded and pulled Lily closer, he mumbled into her neck and kissed her neck, lily moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, Allan pulled her closer, and placed a arm round her waist, she removed her arms from round his neck, and leant in to his chest. Allan grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her closer to him, she smiled and hugged him tighter. 

'Come on my rooms this way.'

Lily nodded and grabbed Allan's hand smiling at him, he slipped a helmet on her head, she smiled as he pushed the face guard down and kissed her, she looked down at her self and shook her head, Allan looked confused.

'This is never going to work'

'It will' 

'Allan…' 

'What, scared?'

'NO!'

'Come on then, I will protect you.'

'Ok, but don't let Gisbourne see me.'

'I won't I said I will protect you, I won't let anyone hurt you.'

'I love you'

'Not being funny but you talk to much.'

'Yeah and you don't.'

'NO I don't.'

'Yes you do'

'No I don't'

'Yes you…'

'Shut and kiss me.'

Allan smashed his lips to hers and pushed her back into the wall, she smiled against his mouth and slipped her tongue in to his mouth, Allan moaned as lily ran her hands over his body, he wanted to take her right now, he couldn't wait it had been twos days since he last had her and it was driving him crazy, not being able to touch her or hold her when ever he wanted to. Allan pulled the helmet off, Lily pulled away from Allan and grabbed his hand whispering not here, he pulled her closer, and walked them to his room, as the got to the room his lips attracted to hers he pressed his lips to hers, and felt around for the door knob, Allan pushed on the door and held Lily as she stumbled, their lips stayed attached, he kicked the door shut pushing them inside, Lily smiled as she felt herself being pushed back, she fell back on to the bed, Allan landed gently on top of her, she smiled and undid the buckles on his shirt it fell off, Allan pulled away and looked down at Lily, she smiled at him and ran her fingers over a scar, he watched her and looked sad, Lily pulled Allan's head up and kissed him lightly. He smiled at her and ran his hand over her stomach and round her belly button, Lily arched into him and pulled him down to her lips, she pulled on his belt, it fell to the floor, he kicked his boots off, lily smiled it to his mouth and did the same. Some one knocked on the door, Lily pulled away from Allan and hid under the blankets pulling him in next to her.

'Come in'

'Gis, What do you want?'

'Sherriff want's us now, Hood has ran.'

'Ok I'll be there in five MINUTES!' lily laughed as she ran her hand up and down Allan's leg and over his erection, causing his voice to break. He tired to push her off but failed as she ran her hand over his erection again causing him to gasp.

'Are you alright?'

'Yeah I'M fine' Allan said grabbing lily, she giggled again. 

'OK five minutes.'

Allan nodded not trusting his voice, Gisbourne walked out shaking his head, As soon as he shut the door, Allan kicked the blankets off and frowned at Lily, she smiled up at him. He shook his head and captured her in his arms, she smiled up at him and kissed him, Allan rolled then over, he straddled Lily.

'We only have five minutes.'

'So' Allan answered leaning down to kiss her neck.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Djaq dropped down on her bunk, she turned round and saw that she and Will were the only people in camp, she smiled and stood up walking over to Will.

'Hi'

'Will?' Djaq questioned, he looked up and smiled at her 'Its not true.'

'What?' Will asked looking confused.

'Robin said I liked Allan, as more than a friend. Its not true .'

'I know.'

'What?'

'I know'

'Thanks Will.'

'For what?'

'This' Djaq replied, leaning down to kiss Will, he reopened immediately by pulling her down so she was laying on her, she deepened the kiss, moving her body against Will's, he smiled into her mouth and pulled her closer, he rolled her over so she was underneath him, he ran his hand through her hair, as his other arm supported her as she arched up into him, her hand walked over his chest as Wills fingers circled her breasts her hand found the edge of his trousers. Djaq stopped herself and detached her lips from Will's he smiled down at her.

'I'm sorry, I can't'

'Shh its ok'

'Will, I'm sor…'

'Shh, Djaq its fine.'

'Thank you Will.'

'Its ok.' Will replied, he rolled off Djaq and lay down next to her she smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, soothing her to sleep.


	9. Ninth threat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin hood **

**Rating: 12/15**

**Summery: The story of how Robins little sister, lily joined the gang. ok this story should have been before the timelord and the archer, but anyways the story first chapter was set between series 1 and 2 and the rest of the chapters will be from then till the timelord and the archer.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lily snuck into camp, it was late, she flopped down on her bed and smiled as she twiddled a piece of string from her tag in between her fingers her hand, absentmindedly rested over her neck, a silver chain hung round her neck it had the outlaws symbol engraved into it, Allan had it made for her, she smiled and carried on playing with the tag's. She looked up and found Robin standing over her, she smiled at him as he sat down on the edge of her bunk.

'I will get Will to make you another bunk.'

'Why?'

'This is Allan's'

'So…'

'Marian needs a bunk she can have this one and Will can make you a new one.'

'Why cant Will make her a new one?'

'Because…'

'Robin I'm not moving bunks just because you hate Allan, Marian can have the new one, this was mine and his bunk before she even lived here.' Lily argued and crossed her arms like a child.

'Lily…' 

'I'm not moving.'

'Lily!' Robin argued raising his voice getting a pillow thrown at him from Djaq and Will. 

'No Robin I'm not moving.'

'Why?'

'Because Marian gets everything that she wants and I don't want to move, Allan…'

'Allan, what?'

'Nothing, go away Robin I want to go to sleep.' 

'Lily, Allan what?'

'Robin its nothing.'

'I know you have been seeing him.'

'What? I haven't.'

'Lily don't lie to me, Marian told me.'

'Robin, I love him, what if you had to give up Marian.'

'But she never betrayed us.'

'He never, he only did it to save me.' 

'Yes, but he told gisbourne everything'

'Robin he never, he only gave him idea's because they threaten to kill him.'

'No lily you are not to see him again.'

'But Rob…'

'No, in war if a man betrays his team and a solider sides with him them they are both betrayers and are killed.' 

'I love him Robin, why cant you understand that?'

'I do understand love, but not why you love him.'

'Robin I never loved anyone else like I love him…' 

'Lily, you cant see him again.'

'Robin no, I love him. He's a good man.'

Robin reached forward to pull Allan's tag from round Lily's neck, she moved and he caught the chain, he pulled it and it snapped every where, Lily looked down at the floor, she looked up at Robin, a tear tricked down her cheek, she looked at Robin.

'He never betrayed me or your precious Marian' Lily spat back, jumping up, punching Robin in the jaw and running out of camp.

'Lily.' Robin called out, clutching his jaw. 'Lily come back now!'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lily wiped the tears from her eyes and ran to the place where she felt the safest, With Allan, Lily stole a horse promising to get it back soon, Lily kicked the horse hard and rode it in to Nottingham. Lily rode round the back off the castle and slipped in through the servant quarters she ran through the guards room grabbing some armour, it hung off her but, she wouldn't be in it for a long time, Lily smiled as she opened Allan's door, he jumped and grabbed a top, Lily smirked as he shouted at her and told her to get out, Lily pulled her helmet off and smiled at Allan's shocked face, He ran over to her and embraced her, she returned the hug and cried as he threaded his hands through her hair, lily pulled him closer and rested her hands on his chest and her head on top of them, Allan tightened his grip on Lily, she cried into his chest, Lily wrapped her arms around his waist, she dropped her arms, Allan held her closer pulling her down so that they were sat in each others arms on the floor, lily ran her hand over Allan legs and over hers, she loved sitting in between his legs with her back to his chest, she felt safe and protected, Lily rested her head against Allan's bare chest, he ran his hand threw her hair, she smiled as he pulled her closer, Lily cried in to his chest, her tears ran down his smooth skin, she chased after them with her fingers, she curled up in between his legs, he tightened his grip on her, she turned round in his arms, he smiled and held on to him.

'Lily what's wrong?' 

'He broke it, he pulled it off me.'

'What did he break?'

'The necklace, he told me not to see you, Allan he scared me I had never seen him so mad, I…' Lily cried onto his chest.

'Shh, I wont let him hurt you, its ok about the necklace, I will look after you.'

'Thank you.' Lily cried into Allan's chest, he ran his hands over her back, Lily curled up more and grabbed Allan's hand threading her finger with his, he picked her up and carried her over to the bed, Lily smiled at him and screamed as he dropped her on the bed. She grabbed him and pulled him down, he rolled over her, she shook her head.

'Show off.'

'You love me really.'

'Yeah, unfortunately I do.'

'Hey.'

Lily smiled at Allan and lay on her side, Allan placed his hand on her hip she rested her head on her hand, Allan ran his hand down her face and wrapped it round her pulling her closer, she fell so she was lay with her back against the bed, Allan rolled on top of her and smiled at her as he sunk his teeth into her neck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Djaq woke up with a heavy arm wrapped around her waist and another one resting just under her breasts, she was laying on the arm, Djaq smiled as he groaned into her ear, he shifted his leg again and rested it on top of hers. Djaq felt right lying in Wills arms, she smiled and shuffled closer to him, Will unconsciously tightened his grip on Djaq's waist, she smiled and grabbed for a blanket, she grabbed Wills leg instead, he woke up immediately and laughed as she turned bright red, Will pulled her closer, and nuzzled into her neck, she turned round in his arms and kissed him before falling back asleep in his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily woke up tided to Much she rested her head against his back and moaned in frustration, she looked around and saw Will and Djaq tided up together, Will has holding Djaq's hand trying to wake her up, Marian was tided up with her back against Little John's, she sighed the last thing she could remember was Carter knocking her out after she rode into the forest with Allan, he was ordered to find Marian. Lily sighed again, hitting her head against Much's back, she kicked her feet against the ground, she kicked the leaves and dirt about it landed all over Marian, she smirked, Lily struggled more trying to untie the bonds, Lily kicked against the ground again and moaned against the gag in her mouth, she struggled again and tried to wake up Much. Much stirred and woke up he shifted but found a gag in his mouth and that he was tided to Lily, he fell back into unconsciousness she moaned again and tried to stand up, she fell back down again, she kicked more, she saw Allan in the shadows she smiled at him and shuffled around Allan walked over to her warily, she smiled at him he was cute when he was scared, he cut Lily free, letting Much fall to the floor, Lily looped her arms around Allan's neck and kissed him quickly, before untying everyone else, Allan ran out of the clearing only after to turn round a see Lily, a smile spread a cross his face, he pressed his fingers to his lips and swung up on his horse and rode back to the castle. Lily smiled and untied everyone, they all thanked her, they had to save Robin. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I cant believe we are trusting him he tried to kill us.' Much pointed out Lily sighed and rolled her eyes running over to Djaq.

'Of all of us You and me know of what war can do to a man.'

'I went to war too but I didn't come back a mad killer.'

'Well the demon's work in different ways don't they?' Robin half asked half begged 'but they are the same demon's.'

Much sighed loudly 'I have demon's too, You never held me like you held him'

'Much'

'Well you haven't, you never listened to my story.'

'That's because I was there with you, Its my story too'

'Yeah I no, its just we never talked about it we never talk.'

'Well alright lets talk.'

'No not if your just doing it to humour me!'

'come on much'

'Whatever I say you don't listen to be anyway'

'You know that's not true.'

'I told you I recognised Carter from the crusades, you didn't believe me, you listen to Marian you spend time with her.'

'Much, stop, alright. Old friend you have a special place in my heart

'Do I'

'Do I really have to say it?'

'No of course not.'

'Once I a while would be nice' Much added as Robin walked back into camp.

'What's he doing here.'

'Don't worry it's a long story.'

'Allan was here' Marian said as robin walked into camp, Lily's eyes light up.

'Allan?'

'Yep, gisbourne sent him to find me.'

'I'll kill him' John bombed.

'No, he was trying to help.'

'He sent gisbourne a letter, saying I'm at Ripley convent.'

'The medicines ready, when ever you want, this could be dangerous' Djaq added noticing Lily shuffling her feet.

'What is it you say john, today's a good day to die.' Robin exclaimed playfully punching john.

'What?'

'We are going to Nottingham to collect Carters fee we are going to give it to the villagers of clun.'

'We I take it that includes me.'

'I'm sorry Marian

'Look I'm either part of your gang or I'm not.'

'Marian for today please just stay herewith Lily

'Very well'

'What?' Lily shouted

'What?' Robin questioned Marian.

'Very well I bow to your authority.'

'Robin?' lily asked 'Why do I have to stay here?'

'Because Marian cant stay here on her own.'

'Why not?' 

'I'm very capable of looking after myself.' Marian added, Robin shot her a look that said shut up, Marian pulled a face at him and carried on sharpening knifes.

'Lily stay here and help Marian with the dinner.'

'But Robin I cant cook.'

'Robin what's the real reason she can't go?' Will questioned.

'That is the real reason.'

'Robin I'm coming unless you can give me a better reason.'

'That is the reason, Marian doesn't what to be on her own.'

'I'm still coming, I have been stuck here all day, so what's the real reason.'

'Because you cant see Allan again!'

'I'm not a child who needs protecting.'

'Yes you are!'

'I am not Robin I am the same age as Djaq she can look after herself, why do I need protecting more than her, just because I'm your sister doesn't mean that I need protecting by you.'

'Yes it does Lily.'

'So your saying that I am more important than Djaq because I'm your sister.'

'NO! Lily you are not going to the castle because you will get caught with Allan and he wont save you he will just let you hang.'

'No he won't the loves me, he protects me.' 

'Lily he is a traitor do you really think that he will stop the Sherriff.'

'He is not a traitor, he only did it so he could save me.' 

'Lily please just stay here.'

'No,' Lily grabbed a cloak and ran into the forest.

Robin sighed and slumped down against a bunk, Djaq poured a potion into his mouth and watched as he fell asleep.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Djaq lay back against Wills chest she was sat in-between his legs she smiled as he yawned trying to fight the sleep.

'Its not good for you.'

'What?'

'Fighting sleep.'

'Why?'

'It weakens you, so you cant fight to the best of your ability you start to fall asleep in battle and you get hurt or worse, you can't get hurt, I cant lose you. '

'Djaq, I'm not leaving you, I'm just tired, I will go to bed now.'

'No stay.'

'But Djaq you just said…'

'I know what I said but I don't what you to go, its nice here with you.'

'Then Djaq, come to bed with me.'

'Will!'

'No Djaq I didn't mean it like that, I meant… I'm…I…' 

'Will, its fine I was just joking , come on then.'

Will pulled Djaq to her feet and laughed as she fell into his chest, She hit him lightly, He grabbed her and put her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift, Djaq grabbed Will shirt, He walked them over to his bunk, Djaq clung onto Will, he dropped her on to his bunk, she pulled his top off as he dropped her, she smiled at his chest, Will grabbed his blanket and lay down next to Djaq, she pushed him so he fell on the floor when he didn't sit up Djaq rushed over to the side of the bunk to find Will lying on the floor, Djaq jumped down and straddled him, she checked his pulse it was there, she placed her ear next to his mouth, she screamed as Will nibbled on her ear, she sat up and looked at him. Will smiled and leaned up to kiss her, Djaq shifted against Wills growing erection, Djaq smiled and pushed herself off Will she sat on the edge of the bunk, dangling her legs, Will sat up and smiled at her, she crossed her arms and shut her eyes, she opened them slightly and shut them tightly as Will was sat looking at her, Will laughed and pulled Djaq it to his lap, She still had her eyes shut tight, Will leant his head on Djaq shoulder, she crossed her arms tighter and tried to hide her smile, Will wrapped his arms around Djaq, she leant back into his chest, she still had her eyes shut and her eyes crossed.

'Djaq open your eyes.'

Djaq shook her head stubbornly.

'Please Djaq.'

Djaq shook her head again, a smile creeping over her face, she liked playing this game with Will.

'Djaq, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.'

Djaq opened her eyes and smiled at Will, she leant it to his chest, he tightened his grip on her and pulled them down so she was lay with her back to him, She turned round and pressed her body to his as a shiver ran down her spine from the cold. Will saw Djaq shiver he grabbed a blanket and pulled it over then, he wrapped one arm around Djaq's waist and placed the other one under her head and threaded his hand through her hair, gently he twisted it round his fingers. Djaq smiled and lifted the blanket over there head to form a tent, Will smiled as Djaq Struggled with the blanket, she threw it off them, she crossed her arms again, Will smiled and pulled her closer in an attempt to warm her up, Djaq smiled at him and cuddled up to him, she pulled Wills top over herself, she struggled to sit up and put the top on, Will pulled his top over Djaq's shoulders, She smiled at him and kissed his lips gently, He smiled back at her and lay down, Djaq made it clearly that she wanted to lie in Wills arms, he opened his arms and Kissed Djaq's head as lay down in his arms, She snuggled up to Will and fell asleep, he picked up Djaq's tag that hung loosely around her neck, he turned it over and smiled as he saw the heart that was carved next to Djaq's name, he kissed her temple and lay down next to her. Will opened his eyes again as Lily crashed into camp she threw two rabbits buy the fire, he smiled at her and looked down at the rabbits.

'Hi lily'

'Will'

'Are you ok?'

'Yes, Why?'

'You disappeared for the whole afternoon.'

'I know.'

'Where did you go?'

'Just to the forest.'

'Did you go to see Allan?'

'No.'

'Promise?' 

'Yes.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Why?'

'Allan and Robin, I couldn't choose between Djaq and Luke.'

'Its hard but I love them both…'Lily said a tear running down her cheek.

Will Stood up and walked over to Lily he pulled her in to a hug, she rested her head against his chest she shook as the tears ran through her, she laughed.

'What?'

'I never use to cry, now since I joined the gang I cried more than I ever have.'

'Shh its ok' Will laughed.

'Thanks Will' lily said as she pulled away from him. She jumped up to Robins bunk and poked him awake, Will shook his head and lay back down next to Djaq kissing her as she woke up. 


	10. Tenth fool

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin hood **

**Rating: 12/15**

**Summery: The story of how Robins little sister, lily joined the gang. ok this story should have been before the timelord and the archer, but anyways the story first chapter was set between series 1 and 2 and the rest of the chapters will be from then till the timelord and the archer.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Marian opened her eyes slowly and smiled at Robin who was only wearing trousers and boots, she frowned as a wave of sickness came over her, she jumped up and ran to the edge of camp, Robin came over and rubbed her back, he held her hair up, she whimpered as she threw up again, she clutched her stomach moaning as another wave of sickness came over her, Robin pulled her into his lap she smiled at him and rested her head against his chest, he ran his fingers through her hair, she threw up again and whimpered, Robin pulled her closer.

'What's wrong?'

'I must have ate something.'

'Squirrel!' Robin laughed, Marian laughed too before throwing up again.

'Marian lets go back to bed'

'Robin I'm not in the mood.'

'Marian I didn't mean it like that'

'Sorry.'

'Come on you look really bad.'

'Thanks Robin.' Marian replied sarcastically.

Robin picked Marian up in a bridle style and placed her down on their bunk Marian smiled at him and Whimpered again as she felt sick again, Robin sat down next to her and ran his hand threw her hair as she rested her head on his lap, Robin leant down and kissed her temple, Marian brought her knees up to her chest, she smiled as Robin pushed her over and lay down next to her, He wrapped his arms protectively around her and rocked her till she fell asleep.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Give us the letter!' Allan shouted.

'It's for Robin of Locksley and his eyes only!' McClellan answered

'Just give it to us or we'll take it from you.'

'Don't you know it's rude to read other people's mail?' Robin said after shouting a guard in the chest, that was trying to kill McClellan

'By the time you get closer enough t use those swords you will so full of arrows you will look like hedgehogs'

'So this is what gisbourne dogs body does.'

'I'm not his dogs body, I'm his right hand man.' Allan argued.

'I couldn't face myself in the morning, if I was you'

'I do your sister in the morning!' Allan spat back

'Go run back to your master' Robin shouted, Allan started to walk.

'Run,' Robin barked, Allan picked up speed and ran back to Gisbourne.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Where's Will and Djaq?' Robin questioned looking at Lily as she walked into camp, she shrugged at him, still smiling from her encounter with Allan, she had to run all the way through the castle and through the forest when the guards heard her and Allan.

'They said they were going to get some honey.'

'They'll be back soon.' john added.

'If that's what they've gone for. But why does it need two of them, hm? Honey is one of those things.

'What things?' Robin laughed.

'Well what do you call it when you use a sweet, innocent word but what you really mean is something else?' Much questioned.

'A lie.' John stated.

'No!'

'A euphemism?' Marian questioned holding her stomach as another wave of sickness went through her, Robin slipped an arm round her and kissed the top of her head, Lily threw Robin a questioning look he just shrugged at her.

'A euphemism. Exactly! Yes. There's a bit too much 'honey' going on around here, if you ask me. Will and Djaq nipping off together, you two going for long walks in the forest, Lily disappearing' Lily shot Much a death stare.

'He's jealous' John laughed.

'Well what happened to fighting for justice and rebelling against the Sheriff? We should be sticking together! Instead we're splitting into couples. I'll be perfectly honest I don't fancy mine much!' Much smiled draping his arm around johns shoulder.

'Aww, poor baby,' Lily laughed and smiled at Much, kissing his cheek.

'Anyway, while you two have been off gallivanting…'Much blushed as Lily left his side winking at him, Robin laughed then realised what Much said.

'We haven't been gallivanting!' Robin argued back causing Lily to snigger as she saw Marian smile at Robin

'I know what you've been up to!'

'We've been burying a corpse in the forest.'

'Is that a euphemism?' Much asked eyes flickering between Robin and Marian, Lily sniggered again, putting her hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Djaq kicked the horse to go faster, she wiped a tear from her eyes, she pulled on the reins as Lily jumped out in front of her, Djaq flew forward as the horse reared up, She moaned as she hit the grass and rolled, Lily ran over to Djaq, she sat up, Djaq wiped the tears that rolled down her cheeks, Lily knelt down to Djaq she placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Djaq?'

'Yes.'

'Where's Will?'

'The Sherriff caught him he's going to hang.'

'I wont let that happen, I'm going to the castle.'

'Why?' Djaq questioned 'Allan' Djaq answered her own question.

'Yeah, Allan wont let him die, they are brothers in arms.'

'But he's with guy, he wont save him.'

'He cry's at night, he has nightmares, he was calling for Will last night, he hates being with gisbourne, he wishes he could take it back but he only did it to save me.'

'Really? Will calls for him too, he misses him.'

'Go back to camp, they need help, I will save Will…'

'But you…'

'I promise, Go' Said Lily Jumping on Djaq's horse.

'HEY!'

'Its further to Nottingham and I need to Save my energy 'coz this isn't the only thing I ride,' Lily laughed kicking the horse off.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Djaq put the letter down and grabbed her sword as the fool barged into camp.

'But it needs more emotion make it bigger, raise the stakes alliterate it makes it much more memorable.'

'Where have you come from?' Much questioned

'I appear I disappear. Its what I do to tell how would spoil the illusion!'

He's with me'

'I thought you had been caught' Djaq jumped into Wills arms as he walked into camp, Will wrapped his arms round her he smiled as she kissed him, her kiss had some desperation to it, she ignored the person stood next to Will, she smiled up at Will and slid off him, she blushed as the rest of the gang looked at her.

'madam, manacles mere mist to myself and my mate

'You know about the pigeon?'

'Yes, Robin and Marian have gone to get him.'

'So have gisbourne and the Sherriff.'

'They have them trapped up a tree.'

'Where's Lily?' John and Much asked shocked at Djaq's sudden rush of affection for the young carpenter.

'Um I think she went back to the trip she said something about old friends.' Djaq lied.

'Oh ok, Djaq can you go to the Trip to Jerusalem inn and find her, tell her that Robin and Marian are stuck up a tree.'

'NO!' Will shouted.

'Why? Because I am a woman?'

'Yes'

'What?'

'Djaq it's a brothel, Lily said the new pimp dragged girls inform the street, he was looking for an exotic women, Please Djaq, I don't what him to hurt you.'

Djaq hugged Will and smiled at Him, resting her head against his chest 'Much I cant go, I will help Robin and Marian.'

'Ok I will find Lily…'

'No! she will come back later.'

'She's gone to see Allan hasn't she?'

'No.' Djaq said too quickly.

'Djaq' Little John cautioned, receiving a death stare from Will.

'She went to save Will,'

'And…' Much coaxed.

'Can you hear horses?' Djaq questioned trying to change the subject to protect her friend, Will smiled at her, pulling her closer, trying to protect her.

'Yeah.'

'Robin And Marian!' Much realised, He grabbed his sword and Ran out of camp followed by the rest of the gang and the fool.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Cheer up'

'What have I got to be cheery about? Marians gone back to the castle and larders is dead

'We have a visitor.'

'Who's are you?'

'No Not him, Him, Its Lardner, say hello. '

'Your joking' Will shook his head and laughed.

'When you what something to disappear the trick is to divert the audiences attention..'

'He switched the birds.'

'I just happened to have a spare stuck up my sleeve,'

'Should have attached the note to the decoy bird.' John grumbled happily

'No, it would have just weighed him down.'

'Speaking of decoy birds, is Marian alright with gisbourne

'Yeah, she be fine she can look after herself anyway lily's gone to check on her'

'So you found her Djaq's the only one who has seen her today'

'Really?'

'Yeah, I think she just needed time to think.' Will said changing the subject, to protect Lily.

'Oh hey do you wanna do the honours

'At least we have some hope now' Djaq stated

'thanks to Lardner, Good luck my friend safe journey home.' Robin said releasing Lardner

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Allan smiled as he saw Lily hanging in the shadows, she saw Marian follow guy and Allan past the dungeons to her rooms, she watched as Guy kissed Marians cheek, Lily whistled loud, Guy turned round.

'Outlaws!' he spat pushing Allan into the courtyard.

Lily knocked on Marians door.

'Guy please I am tired' Marian sighed.

'Its me' Lily hissed.

Marian opened the door, pulling Lily inside quickly, Lily gave her a questioning look.

'We got stuck up a tree…' she shot lily a look that could have killed as she sniggered 'Guy and Allan surrounded us we had to get Lardner, he took me 'hostage', Guy saved me and I had to come back to the castle, I didn't want to but I'm more useful in the castle.'

'Oh, ok.' Lily replied, if it was anyone else she would have thought they where just making it up but as it was Robin and Marian she nodded.

'So what are you doing in the castle?'

'I came to save Will…'

'On your own?'

'I was going to play on Guys emotion see if he would still do anything for me but Will escaped by himself, I went to find Allan…'

'How's Will?'

'He's ok I think but Djaq was upset.'

'Djaq…'

Marian was interrupted by a knock at the door.

'Lady Marian?'

'Its Allan.'

'Come in Allan.'

'Hi, how are y…Lily?'

'Hi Allan.'

'If you don't mind I am going to bed.' Marian stated shooing Allan and Lily out of her room.

'Come on I need to tell you something.' Allan said pulling Lily towards his room.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Djaq leant against Wills chest, he hissed as she leant against a bruise, Djaq turned round and pushed Wills cloak from round his shoulders, he smiled at her as she pulled the edge of his top up, she squeaked as she saw the bruises, Will laughed until Djaq poked him in a bruise, she smiled smugly at him, he leant down and kissed her, she placed her hand over his heart, she felt it speed up as her arms encircled his neck, Will hissed against Djaq's mouth as she accidentally pressed against his chest, Djaq pulled away reluctantly, she smiled at him and pushed him down so he was lay against the bunk, he hissed again as Djaq ran her fingers over his ribs, he arched up and whimpered.

'You have three cracked ribs and bad bruising, what happened to your face?'

'Allan hit me'

'Will he…'

'I thought he still cared, we where brothers in arms, I think he saw the fool take the key, but he hit me, I'm scared and angry all the time. Djaq I'm lost, please help me.'

A tear ran down Djaq's face as Will opened up to her, she ran a hand over his face, letting her tears splash on to his chest, Will pushed himself up, ignoring the pain that shot through his ribs, he pulled Djaq into his lap, she carefully rested against his chest, she curled up in his arms, Will rocked Djaq back and forth until she stopped shaking in his arms, Djaq rubbed her eyes fighting sleep.

'Its not good for you' Will mimicked Djaq, she smiled.

'Will' he looked up at her 'I need to bandage you ribs it will hurt, I'm sorry.'

Will placed a hand to her face, he nodded as she pressed against his ribs, he arched up, Djaq pushed him back down, smiling sadly at him, she wrapped the last of the bandage around his ribs, he reached for his shirt, Djaq pushed his hand away.

'It will hurt more if you have things resting on them.'

Will nodded and pulled a blanket around himself, Djaq walked over to her bunk.

'Djaq where are you going?' Will questioned propping himself up on his elbows.

'Bed.' Djaq answered.

'Why aren't you sleeping in my bed?' Will questioned looking confused.

'You are hurt, I don't want to hurt you more.'

'Oh ok.'

'Why?'

'I'm cold and I like you next to me.' Will blushed.

'Ok' Djaq replied grabbing a blanket and lay down next to Will, she wanted to rest against him but she was scared that she would hurt him, Djaq squeaked as Will pulled her closer, she instinctly curled up on his chest, he hissed, Djaq pulled away but Wills arms were still wrapped round her, he smiled at her as her head rested against his chest, Will ran his fingers through her hair, Djaq smiled and yawned pulling the blanket up to her chin.

'Its not good for you' Will said again. Djaq smiled up at him and kissed him before falling asleep on his chest.


	11. Eleventh solider

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin hood **

**Rating: 12/15**

**Summery: The story of how Robins little sister, lily joined the gang. ok this story should have been before the timelord and the archer, but anyways the story first chapter was set between series 1 and 2 and the rest of the chapters will be from then till the timelord and the archer.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lily tossed and turned, she felt a pair of Arms encircle her she hit out, the arms withdrew but she felt a hand rest on her stomach, she shifted again, she whimpered, as she heard sweet nothings being whispered in her ear, she calmed but started to dream again, she felt the arms lay lazily around her, they brought her a little comfort.

_She was stood in camp, Allan was resting in a bed next to her and a child ran around her feet, Robin and Marian where calling the child, lily smiled down at the child as she tugged at lily's leg, Allan mumbled as another child jumped on him._

'_Uncle Allan, wake up, you and aunty lily promised to take us hunting today.' the little boy said that was jumping on him._

'_Later Eddie, I'm still tired ask Robin.'_

'_Dad! uncle Allan wont take us hunting' Eddie shouted to Robin jumping on Allan still_

'_Allan, Lily please you promised, we have to go to Nottingham.'_

'_Fine but get your kid of me.'_

'_Eddie, go find mummy.'_

_Eddie jumped off Allan and ran to find Marian._

_Lily lay down next to Allan, he kissed her head she gasped as he slipped a hand up her leg, she looked around and found that they were in the castle, she looked back up to Allan he was lay on top of her, she arched up to him, she went to kiss his lips, he wasn't there, She jumped up from the leaves she was lay on, she looked around and frowned as she saw guy advancing towards her._

'_You betrayed me I loved you.'_

'_Guy I'm sor…'_

_Guy smacked Lily across the face she grabbed her face in pain, He thrust her sword through her chest, she arched up to him, Allan ran over to her and caught her as she fell, she gasped as guy pulled the sword out of her, he struck Allan in the right side, he gasped and brought his hand to his side he looked down at the blood , he smiled down at Lily and kissed her._

'_Allan' she whimpered as he pulled away._

'_Shh, I love you.'_

'_I love you too, Allan I'm scared.'_

'_Don't be, I will protect you, I promised you didn't I.'_

'_I don't what to die, please.'_

'_Lily I'm sorry, I would die for you if I could' Allan said tears running down his face, Lily wiped a tear, he placed a hand over her face as, her tears ran over his hand._

'_Allan, it hurts.'_

'_I know, Lily I love you so much, I will see you I heaven.' _

'_Allan, my love I don't think we are going to heaven,'_

'_Yeah, but I still love you, no matter what.'_

'_I will love you forever, don't leave me, I'm scared.'_

Lily woke up with as gasp, a tears cascading down her face, Allan protectively placed an arm around her shoulder, she wept into his chest, he ran a hand over her back, she clung on to his tunic, she pulled them down, she curled up next to him he still had a arm around her shoulders, she pulled the blanket up to her neck and over her head, Allan shuffled down she he was lay face to face with her, he turned on to his side, she threw the blanket over there heads, Allan shuffled closer to her, he placed a hand to her cheek, she leant on it, he brushed his thumb over the tears, she sniffed and pulled her knees closer to her chest. Allan smiled at her, she cried more, he pulled her into his chest and tried to soothe her but it didn't work so he just held her as she shook, he whispered promises in to her hair, she froze.

'Lily what's wrong?'

'Don't say that.'

'What?'

'I'd die for you, please don't.' Lily started crying again.

'Shh, Shh, Lily what happened?'

'I dreamt that I we died, Allan I was so scared not of dieing but of not seeing you again.'

'You are not going to die, I promise you, I will not let anyone hurt you ever again.'

'But Allan you ca…'

'NO I will, I don't care what happened to me, I need you so much.' Lily pulled Allan into a tight embrace, he returned the hug and kissed the top of her head, rocking her back to sleep.

'Allan' Lily said quietly unsure if he was asleep, He nodded at her pulling the blanket around them tighter 'I have to go back.'

Allan nodded before realising what she said 'What now?'

'In the morning'

'Ok, can I come back I hate it here.'

'I will ask Robin.' Allan kissed her and smiled as she rested her head against his chest.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Good mornings work lads, well done' Robin shouted as he ran down a hill into the place that their camp rested in between.

'Uhhum Uhhum' John coughed

'What have you got there john?' Robin asked curiously

'It lays golden eggs and tomorrow there is a consignment of magic beans coming in' Robin looked around the gang and smiled, Will slipped an arm around Djaq as she smiled at what John said.

'John, I think we need to talk…'

'Oh give me strength, this is the booty' john said pulling up a cover, 'and this is for the kitchen' he said again placing Much the goose.

'Shame I could have done with some magic beans.

'I'm glad to see someone's laughing' Allan said as Will pulled the lever that opened the camp, everyone drew their bows and pointed them at Allan, 'Relax we are on our own.' the gang gave him a confused look until Lily stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of Allan to protect him.

'Lily? Where have you been?'

'Out,' Lily answered walking over to her bunk and passing Allan his belt and dagger.

'Lily you have been gone four da…'

'I know, but I'm fine, Allan has something to tell you.'

'Talk, NOW!' Robin barked at him, Lily threw a small rock at his leg, he scowled at her.

'Marian and Guy sent me, she told me to give you this, Nottingham is going to be raised the Sherriff has disappeared.

'How do we know this is true?'

'Robin, just trust him, he is missing, I was there…'

'Lily' Allan hissed.

'Lily!' Robin shouted.

'Oops.'

'We need to find him…'

'We, Allan you are no longer a part of the gang.'

'Robin' Lily warned.

'We' Robin said pointing to the gang 'will find him, we go to the castle'

'We drop everything on the say so of a traitor'

'I gave Marian this ring she wouldn't lie to me.'

'Come on' Robin said everyone followed, Lily grabbed Allan's hand as he walked past John and much they shot him a murderous look, Allan gulped and shook his head at Lily, she placed a hand on his arm, he smiled sadly at her, she kissed his cheek as he slipped an arm around her waist.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Open the gates' Allan demanded, he winked at Lily.

'This is weird I don't like it' Will stated slipping his hand into Djaq's

'Cant we just sneak in anyway?' Much questioned receiving a upslap round the head from Lily

'NO much today we can do anything we want, we are practically gods' Lily argued smiling smugly at him.'

'Lily, you do anything you want anyway' Much argued back, Lily just shrugged at him.

'After this we go back a help the poor'

'Yes John,' Robin answered being pulled back by little john.

'There are people waiting, we have four drop offs today there relying on us.'

'Alright,' Robin answered passing his bow and arrows to Much, he glared at Allan as he whistled, Lily walked up to him, Robin jogged up to her.

'Where do you think you are going?'

'To the castle.' Lily answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Lily stay away.'

'No Robin, I'm helping you and Allan.'

'I told you…'

'I know but Lily for today just stay away.'

'NO, I'm going to help Allan or Will.'

'Fine stay with Will and protect Marian.'

'Ok, but I will come with you to the castle.'

'Ok but please just stay quiet, your mouth always gets you in to trouble.'

'It does not, I just say what I think.'

'Exactly, Lily please just shut up and don't flirt with Allan.'

'I can go five min…'

'Lily, shut up,'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Where's Marian?' Will questioned Lily.

'Will?' Allan asked shyly.

'Looks like we are brothers in arms again, after all' Will said after Allan passed him a sword

'Not exactly what I had in mind' Allan laughed as he held out his hand to Will, he took it a shook it, Allan smiled at him, Lily smiled at Both of them she hadn't seen Will or Allan's eyes light up like that since His betrayal.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Marian galloped into the forest with Allan, they dismounted as Much jumped out in front of them, Marians horse reared up, She got thrown off, Robin caught her in his arms, she smiled up at him as he put her down. Lily walked over to Allan and took his hand as she pulled her up on to the horse, Allan pulled Lily closer, he hugged her tight, she smiled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist, she tickled his side, he dropped his arms and laughed. She smiled up at him, he stated to tickled her, she squirmed against his hands trying to get him off her, he moved his hands and kissed her, she pulled away from him, Allan looked confused she put a hand on his face.

'Aww, Allan.'

'What?'

'Poor baby.'

'What?' he said, she laughed at him, he kicked the horse, it jolted forward, Lily flew in to Allan, her lips landed on his, he pulled the horse to a stop and wrapped his arms around her as rested her hand over his erection, she ran her hand over the inside of his thigh, Allan moaned into her mouth, Lily smiled as he pushed her back, she lay on the horses neck, he swung his head back she slammed against Allan's chest and moaned as she did, He pulled her back and smiled at her, he leant into kiss her she pulled away, he pouted at her.

'Allan, it wont work.'

He pouted again and dropped his eyes, Lily smiled at him and kissed his bottom lip, he smiled as he tried to catch her lip, Lily pulled away and smiled at him, she rested her head against his shoulder, she shifted so her leg was over his, she rubbed against him, she smiled as he emitted a low groan, Lily moved again so both her legs were over his, she ran her hand over his erection, he jerked his hips, Lily smiled evilly at him, she shifted so she was sat on his lap, Allan pulled her closer, she slipped her hand over his erection, she undid his belt and let it slip off, he smiled at her and ran his hand up her top, Lily arched into him. Allan moaned as she slipped her hand down his trousers.

'Are you coming back to camp? Its going to rain.' Robin asked lily and Marian

'Yeah' Lily smiled at Robin as he took Marian into camp, Lily slipped of the horse, Allan smiled at her and leant down to kiss her, he kicked the horse off.

'You too Allan.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, you came come back to the gang but you are on probation, ok?'

'Yeah, thank you so much, I…, thank you, than…'

'Stop grovelling Allan.'

'Sorry, But you really mean it.'

'Yes' Robin replied, Lily ran over to him and hugged him, Robin returned the hug and smiled at her. Lily Ran over to Allan and kissed him, he hugged her, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey I no this isn't part of the plot but they killed Marian so I can change it and my ending will be in three chapter and should be up tomorrow sometime**

**Plz R&R I need at least two reviews to know I am not just wasting my time**


	12. Twelfth Month

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood.**

**Rating: 12/15**

**Summary: The story of how Robin's little sister, Lily joined the gang. Ok this story should have been before 'The Time-Lord and the Archer', but anyway the first chapter is set between series 1 and 2 and the rest of the chapters will be from then till 'The Time-Lord and the Archer'.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lily pulled a dagger out of her boot, she twisted it round in her hand, and Allan glanced at her.

'Blood brothers.'

Allan stuck his hand out. Lily grabbed Will's and Djaq's hand and before they could say anything she drew a line across their palms. She did the same to herself and Allan. She put her hand out; Will and Allan placed their hands on top of Lily's.

Djaq looked confused. Will gently grab her wrist. She looked scared as Will placed her hand on Lily's. Will smile at her encouragingly. Allan pulled Lily closer to him and their blood mingled; she hissed as Will pressed harder against her hand.

She pulled it away quickly. Djaq immediately picked up Lily's hand and Lily second-naturedly curled her hand up and leaned into Allan's backwards embrace. Djaq uncurled Lily's hand and Lily hissed as Djaq touched the bloody cut. She inspected it and gently dropped it again. Lily smiled at her and picked up a flask, passing it to Will and Djaq.

Allan grabbed a flask and gulped down the ale. Lily snatched a flask from Will and gulped down the content of it, she smiled smugly at Allan. He picked up another flask; Lily did the same, and they were soon in competition trying to prove that Lily could drink Allan under the table.

Lily grabbed the flask from Allan's hand. She raised it to her mouth and smiled as he frowned at her. Allan made a dive for Lily and he threw her to the floor.

Allan smiled innocently at Lily. She grabbed the flask that was lying on the floor and raised it to her lips. Allan rolled off her and the flask was snatched out off her hand.

She opened her eyes and saw Allan standing over her. He was trying to reach up to Will, who was standing with the flask in his hand over his head and Djaq on his other arm. Djaq was giggling and whispering things into his ear and Will's smile was growing as he pulled Djaq round to his front the leant into kiss her.

He still held his arm in the air; his other was steadily crawling around Djaq's waist. Allan extended his arm out to Lily; she took it and pulled herself up.

Lily climbed on to Allan's shoulder and grabbed the flask that was in Wills arm. He was too busy kissing Djaq to notice. Allan danced around in celebration.

Lily was still sat on his shoulders. She grabbed his hands and he pulled her hands. She flew over his head and did a flip and then stood up, putting her hands up which resulted in her falling down again.

Allan laughed at her. She pushed him; he didn't fall over and smiled smugly at Lily.

She put the flask to her lips. Allan tilted his head at her. She smiled against the flask and passed it to Allan; he gladly took it and took a massive gulp. Lily laughed at him; he launched forward and caught Lily in a rugby tackle. She squirmed against him and thrashed about, Allan released her but she stayed in his arms.

She flung her legs over his and lay down on the floor. Allan rested his head on her stomach and drew circles lightly with his fingers on her arm. He sat up as he heard a bang - Will had knocked over his axe.

'Poor love-struck fool,' muttered Lily. 'He can't handle his drink.'

Allan laughed as Lily laid her head on his chest. She picked up his hand and started to play with his fingers like a child.

Allan ran his fingers softly through her hair. She yawned and stood up, walking over to her bunk. She flopped down on her bunk; Allan followed her and picked her up.

He sat down with her in his lap. Lily rested her head against his chest. He pulled her closer and lay down with her in his lap. He wasn't tired, but Lily's eyes were closing with fatigue. Unlike Will, Lily could handle drink, but she was younger than him and grew tired quicker.

_She was younger than him_.

He suddenly felt like he had to protect her. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about Robin's plan.

Thunder rumbled and lightning struck. Lily jumped into Allan's arms causing him to wake.

He smiled at her. She shuffled closer as she jumped again. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, she moaned in frustration as she jumped again. He laughed at her, and then stopped as she hit him. He mumbled an apology to her.

"Sorry."

Allan jumped as lightning hit again; Lily giggled at him then whimpered as thunder rumbled once more.

'Lily, are you scared?'

'NO!'

'Yes you are.'

'No, it just makes me jump.'

'Not being funny but you are.'

"No I'm not." Lily shook her head and crossed her arms but she didn't move away from Allan.

She shuffled into his warmth as a bolt of lightning shot through the sky, lighting up the camp. She saw Will and Djaq huddled together by the fire.

Thunder rumbled through the camp. Lily pressed her side to Allan and pulled a blanket over her head, Allan slid under the blanket with her. He kissed her cheek then sent a trail of butterfly kisses down her jaw line. Lily put her hand over his leg and pulled him on top of her, he smiled as he placed his mouth gently on hers.

Lily smiled into Allan's mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. Allan ran his hand gently through her hair.

Lily put her hand over his and detached her lips from his. He gave her a confused look and she ruffled his hair. He shook her off, pouting at her. She smiled into his beautiful blue eyes.

Allan rolled off her and laughed as she pouted at him. Lily lazily swung her legs over Allan. He pulled the blanket over himself; Lily frowned at him and tried to pull the blanket away from him, only resulting in him pulling it closer to him.

'Allan!' Lily whined. It was well-practiced and she used it on Robin to get her own way. He ignored her; she whined again and tried to pull the blanket off him. He smiled at her and pulled the blanket closer to him.

'Allan, please I'm cold,' she nagged again.

He lifted his arm she shuffled into him, she had her chest pressed against his, she tried to pull the blanket off him, he held it tight but he decided to wrap it around her as she shivered.

'You are cold.'

She nodded. He pulled her closer as he put the blanket around her. She smiled into his blue eyes and entwined her hand round his. His thumb gently stroked her hand, as she spoke softly to him, he nodded ever so often he was getting very tired and he didn't know why. He looked around and saw Robin and Marian snuggled together in their bunk. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as Lily fell asleep on his chest. Allan gently kissed her lips, she moaned against his mouth. He pulled the blanket up around her shoulders as she shivered, and he slid down and rested his head in the crook of her neck before falling asleep for the night.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Allan?' Robin shouted.

'Yep?'

'Have you written that letter yet?'

'Um, no.'

'Why?'

'Well… um… I… um...'

'Well?' Robin questioned stepping back into the camp, with Marian on his arm.

'Um.'

'Allan?'

'He can't write.' Lily answered for him.

'Oh, sorry,' Robin answered, looking embarrassed.

'Lily, can you write it?'

Lily nodded.

'Thank you.'

'Robin, when we write it who's going to give it to the Sheriff?'

'Marian and Allan are going to go back to the castle…'

'But Robin is this really going to work?'

'Yes, it will work.'

'Lily?' Allan questioned watching her write, and she nodded. 'How did you learn how to write?'

'Guy taught me.'

'That's not the only thing he taught you.' Allan muttered darkly.

'Jealous?'

'Yes!'

'Aw, baby.' Lily said placing a hand on Allan's face, he smiled and kissed her hand, she smiled and him and leant forward.

'Lily!' Robin called. 'Have you finished that letter yet?'

She sighed and picked up a dagger. 'No, now shut up. Where are Will and Djaq?'

'They went to get honey. Again.' Robin said sarcastically.

Lily sniggered and winked at Allan. He pulled her closer and leant forward to kiss her.

'Lily we need that letter, stop kissing Allan now and write it.' Robin said not looking up from his bow.

'I haven't kissed him yet, you keep interrupting us and how did you do that?'

'Witchcraft.' Robin laughed.

Lily looked up as she heard rustling; she placed her hand over Allan's mouth.

She felt him smile against her hand and kiss it. She shushed him. Lily heard the stamp of horses' hooves. She shivered as Guy's voice ran through the forest. Drawing her sword quietly, she heard Allan do the same as he protectively stood by her side.

She threw a rock at Robin and he turned round to look at her. She nodded upwards he grabbed his bow and looked up. Marian pulled on her Nightwatchman mask.

Robin smiled as she struggled with her hood. He gently picked up her hair and pulled the hood up and she smiled at him before covering her mouth and nose.

Much tensed as he heard shouting. He scampered back to camp, running as quickly and as quietly as he could. He froze as Gisborne rode over the camp. He saw that Will was holding Djaq, and they were in a cage. Little John was slumped against the bars. Lily and Allan were nowhere to be seen. Marian was doubled over at the back of the cage. Robin was tied to Guy's saddle by a long rope. Guy bolted towards Much and grabbed him, punching him in the ribs. He heard a loud and sharp crack.

Lily winced. She was hidden in a tree with Allan. Lily grabbed Allan's hand. Her heart was racing in her chest. Her eyes caught Robin's and he shook his head. Lily whimpered, and Allan caught her face in his hands.

'Stay here,' he said, kissing her.

Dropping down from the tree, Allan cut the ropes on Robin's hands.

Lily watched as Allan was smacked across his face and fell to the ground. She whimpered, climbing down from the tree hurriedly, needing to get to him, defend him. But she felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she fell back into Robin's arms.

He hugged her; she left out a soft sob. Robin ran his hand over her back and handed her a dagger. Lily threw the dagger into a guard that was fighting with Allan. He crumpled on the floor.

Lily ran over to Allan and shook him. He woke up with a sharp gasp. Lily smiled at him, happy that he was ok, but she didn't see Guy sneaking up on her. She felt herself being pushed down. Allan was lying on top of her. She watched as Guy thrust his sword down, she quickly rolled them over.

'Kinky.' Allan grinned, rolling her over. She raised her eyebrows as she felt a hardness by her leg.

'We've nearly been killed, you've been knocked out, and our gang is in a cage, and all you can think about is sex!"

'Sorry,' he said pushing himself up off Lily. He tried to fight Guy off. Guy struck Allan around his head.

Allan fell, painfully slowly.

Lily rushed to his side. She saw the hilt of a sword before everything went black.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lily drifted back intoconsciousness, and she looked around. She was in the dungeons.

She heard a scream. She looked around, and saw Will, Djaq and Much in the cell next to her. She saw Robin and Marian in the next cell. Little John was behind them, trying desperately to break the wooden stocks that he was in. She heard Allan sniff behind her.

She pulled away from him and turned round.

'Allan? Are you ok?'

'Yeah.'

Lily raised her eyebrows.

'No.'

'What's wrong?'

'It's a year since Tom died.'

'I'm sorry...'

'Don't!' Allan said forcefully. Lily looked hurt.

'Sorry, I just miss him. He was a liar and a thief, but I miss him. He was my brother,' Allan said, a tear running down his cheek.

Lily wiped it away. He rested his head against her shoulder.

She ran her hands through his hair. She felt him shake, his tears splashing onto the cold stone floor. She placed her arm around his waist. He let out a sob. She kissed his head like a mother to her child. She felt Allan's tears soak through her thin tunic and she shivered with cold.

Allan pulled her closer and nuzzled into her neck. He moved his head and looked her in her eyes. She saw tears that threatened to fall. He rested his head on her lap. He felt her lean down and kiss his head and he brought his head before he pulled her on to his lap.

'Allan, I'm so scared. We aren't going to get out of this one, are we?'

'We will.'

Lily rested her head against his chest again drifting back into unconsciousness.

'I hope,' Allan added, as soon as he was sure she was asleep.

_To be continued…_


	13. Thirteenth Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood **

**Rating: 12/15**

**Summary: The story of how Robin's little sister, Lily joined the gang. Ok this story should have been before the time-lord and the archer, but anyways the story first chapter was set between series 1 and 2 and the rest of the chapters will be from then till the time-lord and the archer.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lily hissed as Allan swung his arm over her shoulders.

He picked her up and rested her on his lap, ignoring the cries of pain that broke his heart. He smiled down at Lily, gently brushed her hair out of her face. He could feel her shaking. He wanted to take the pain away but he couldn't, so he comforted her best he could. Lily whimpered against Allan's arms.

A tear ran down her face. Every part of her hurt. She heard Allan whispering to her but it just sounded like noise. She shivered as his arm grazed over her breast. He felt the shiver and nearly dropped her. She grabbed his arm.

She shivered again. She faintly heard him call for Djaq. Djaq laid her hand on Lily's burns. Lily hissed out in pain. She heard Allan gasp, and then bowed her head.

Djaq ordered Will and Allan to turn, but she felt Allan shake his head and tighten his grip on her. Djaq told him again, and he slowly placed her on the bench. Lily swung her arm out for Allan. Her arm dropped.

Djaq beckoned for Allan. Lily felt her hand being clutched; a small smiled playing on her lips. She felt someone breathe on her face, and she shivered.

'Lily can you hear me?' Djaq asked gently.

Lily nodded.

'You have been beaten badly. Just stay still; this will hurt. I'm sorry. Allan, hold her down.'

Lily felt Allan hold her shoulders and whisper jokes into her ear, Lily laughed as he did an impression of Much, She saw Djaq nod.

She braced herself as Allan held her down. She squirmed as Djaq poured a liquid on her burns. She hissed and thrashed about, and then she heard Allan shouting at Djaq.

'Please stop, Djaq, you're hurting her!" Allan begged. 'Please...' He begged again, a tear running down his cheek.

Allan lifted his arms off her. Djaq shouted at him, and then told Will to hold Lily down. Will held Lily gently but firmly, his calloused carpenter's hands holding her arms down on the ground. She thrashed against him.

She whimpered Allan's name. She felt him sit down next to her, and she placed her hand on his face. She felt the tears he shuffled closer to her. She grabbed the back of his tunic as Djaq poured in more liquid. Lily arched up and cried out in pain; the tears stung against her eyes. One escaped down her cheek, even though she blinked to hold them at bay. She felt Will loosen his grip on her and heard Allan come closer. Allan placed his hand gently over her burns; he pulled her shirt over the burns, apologizing over and over for hurting her.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Robin woke up with a gasp.

He looked round. Marian was huddled up in a corner. He sat up and shuffled over to her. He draped his arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into him.

She was shaking. He handed her his cloak, but she shook it off. He pulled her closer, running his hand through her hair. She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

Robin pushed her chin up. He heard a whimper from the next cell, and he looked around. Marian saw the pain in his eyes, and she grabbed his hand and rested it on her stomach. He tilted his head in a confused manner.

'Robin, I... I'm pregnant.'

Robin picked her up and twirled her around. He gently kissed her; she smiled at him and pulled him closer.

'How?'

'Well Robin when a man and a woman…'

'Lalala...' Robin put his hands over his ears.

'You're so childish,' Marian laughed. "And you sound like the Sheriff."

'But you love me?'

'Yeah.' Marian said leaning into kiss him.

'I'm going to be a dad,' Robin said happily after a few minutes of silence.

'Yeah.'

'You're going to be a mother.'

Marian nodded her head, before resting it on her knees.

'What's wrong?'

'A year, since we hung one of your men. Now it's time for another. Gizzy, get the wench.'

The sheriff barged into the dungeons. He smiled to himself. Guy was holding Lily as she whimpered for Allan, a lone tear running down her cheek.

Guy pulled her up the stairs and to her death.


	14. Fourteenth drink

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood **

**Rating: 12/15**

**Summary: The story of how Robins little sister, lily joined the gang. Ok this story should have been before the time lord and the archer, but anyways the story first chapter was set between series 1 and 2 and the rest of the chapters will be from then till the time lord and the archer.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marian moaned in pain as the whip cracked against her skin.

She could only think about her baby, and she whimpered. She felt the whip rip through her skin; a tear ran down her cheek, but she was determined not to scream. She heard Robin next to her shouting at the jailer. She was scared: nobody could save them. They were going to die at the hands of Gisborne and the Sheriff.

Marian let out a hiss of pain, and a tear ran down her cheek. She heard Robin grunt in pain. Djaq was thrown against the wall. She heard Will shout for her, and Djaq whimpered as she was shackled up against the wall. Will fought against the guards that were holding him in placed. Allan was quickly thrown against the wall and shackled up to along with Little John and Much. Marian watched helplessly. Allan had been crying.

She looked around. Everyone was there but Lily. Marian started to struggle against her bonds, to no avail.

'Allan?'

He nodded sadly.

'Where's Lily?'

'She's dead, I killed her… it's all my fault.'

'It's not your fault Allan. Where has she gone?'

'They took her to be hanged.'

'We will save her.'

'How?' Allan said, his eyes lighting up.

'Under my shirt there is a knife, get it and pass it to Will to break the locks.'

'My lady it's not…'

'Allan, now is not the right time for chivalry, just do it, quickly.'

Allan grabbed the knife. He apologized to Marian; she smiled at him and told him to hurry up. Marian laughed as Allan blushed. Allan chucked the knife to Will; he picked the lock to Djaq's shackles. She rubbed her wrists and helped Will to undo everyone else's manacles.

Guy walked into the cell.

He saw that Marian and the other outlaws had escaped. Allan sent a punch into his face; Guy fell back into the wall. Allan started laying into him, but Robin pulled him away.

'Come on, we have to save Lily.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily stood on the scaffold.

She whimpered as the hood was placed over her head. Allan and Robin wouldn't save her this time. She was to hang and that was it.

She closed her eyes, praying that Allan, Robin and the rest of the gang would get out of the dungeons. She whimpered as she felt the stool fall.

Lily dangled, an image of she and Allan and the rest of the gang where burned on to her eyelids. They were all laughing. They were all mucking around, having fun like nearly always.

A tear ran down her cheek. She felt the air being squeezed from her body; she called out Allan's name, and her eyes slowly closed.

Robin shot an arrow through the rope.

He watched as Lily fell to the floor. Allan rushed over to Lily, and he picked her up in his arms. He felt her head loll against his chest; he flung her over his shoulder and apologized to her.

Lily stirred against Allan. She slowly opened her eyes.

She gasped as she saw a guard running towards them. Lily drew Allan's sword as she slipped off his shoulder. She stood behind him, swinging the sword round and catching the guards ribs sending him crashing to the floor.

"Yes!" she shouted.

She grabbed Allan's arm as everything went blurry. Lily felt Allan's arms around her as she fell to the floor.

The sun blinded her. She put her arm over her eyes. Allan picked her up and placed her on the horse, and Lily whimpered as Allan kicked the horse off. He pulled the other horses free. Will watched Djaq's back he nodded at her after a guard narrowly missed her.

Will jumped on to the back of a horse. He pulled Djaq up next to him; she nodded to Robin and Marian. Robin ducked behind a horse as an arrow flew towards him. Marian smiled at him and pulled him over to the horse using his bow as a shield.

'Aww my bow is ruined,' Robin whined a perfect imitation of Lily. Marian laughed at him; he looked at her with puppy dog eyes. Marian laughed even more, and then scowled as Much pushed her. Robin sent a death stare to him.

'Master, archers.'

Robin sighed and grabbed Marians bow. He loaded it with arrows and released them, watching smugly as they fell from the pain.

He pulled Marian on to a Horse and kissed her. Much pushed the horse as he climbed on to his horse. Little John did the same after he fought off more guards.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily whimpered as the horse trotted up the hill. She jumped off the horse and kneeled on the floor, throwing up in pain. She felt Allan gently stroke up her hair. She whimpered again, a tear running down her cheek. She started to shake. She felt Allan's arms wrapped around her and she hiccupped

Allan pulled her closer. She pulled away from him and threw up again. Allan stroked her hair again and rubbed her back. She started to retch. Allan jumped back, but then stood back up and gently placed a hand on her back. He felt her tense underneath his touch. He knelt down beside her. She flung her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Allan pulled her closer to him. He heard her whimper into his shoulder, and he whispered to her as she started to cry again.

'Allan… I'm so scared,' Lily whimpered, laying her hand gently on her stomach. Allan lifted up her tunic. She whimpered against his touch.

'Oh my god, Lily, what did they do to you?'

'He burned me over and over again… I was so scared,' Lily cried, whimpering against Allan.

'Shh, I will get Djaq to make you better.' He comforted her, picking her up and placing her back on the horse.

'No, I want you to do it.'

'But I don't know anything about medicine.'

'Please, Allan.'

He nodded a tear running down his cheek; Lily pressed her hand to his face.

'Hey, I'm the one in pain, I should be crying, not you,' she laughed, and he kissed her as a tear dropped on to her face. She laughed at him, and he smiled at her and leant down to kiss her. She winced in pain as his hand rested on her arm; he grabbed her arm gently and pushed the sleeve up to reveal another burn mark.

'Lily, you didn't tell Djaq about these.'

'I know, but I was scared you would think I was weak.'

'Lily, why the hell did you think that?'

'Because recently every time you see me I cry. I hate it, it's just it was so horrible you being in the castle. Everyone thought you were a traitor, but they didn't know why you did it. The real reason. I felt so guilty, because it was my fault. You hated it there. I put you though so much pain, just so…'

'Shh, it's not your fault. I needed to save you. I couldn't live without you… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…'

Lily silenced him with a kiss. He gently wrapped his arms around her. She smiled into his mouth and nibbled on his bottom lip. He moaned against her mouth. She carefully pushed him down on to the horse. He smiled at her as she ground her hips into his. Allan pulled away from her. She looked down at him. He ran his hand over her lips, and she shut her eyes and moaned. She heard Allan laughing.

'You want it so badly,' Allan stated.

'I don't, I just missed you.'

'Aww I missed you too,' Allan said, leaning forward to kiss her; she shuffled on to his lap.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will and Djaq trotted back into camp. He slipped off the horse and helped Djaq down. She smiled at him and grabbed his muscled arms. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her down. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and smiled at him.

'I'm not an invalid; I can get off a horse by myself.'

'I know,' Will replied simply, and smiled at her.

'Carter!' Little John said suddenly. Much looked around, dropping the spoon he was holding.

'Carter, what are you doing here?' Will asked.

'I came back to England because I have news for Robin, where is he?'

'Went for a walk with Marian,' Lily answered, leaning on Allan for support.

Carter walked over to Much. 'Which way did they go?' he asked. Much pointed towards north.

'I will help you find them. Coming, John?' John nodded, grabbing his staff.

'Djaq?' Allan questioned. 'Help her." He held Lily up.

'Put her down on the bunk. What's wrong with her?'

'There's a burn on her stomach,' Allan answered, pulling up her tunic.

'Lily, why didn't you tell me?' Djaq questioned, concerned.

Lily didn't answer her, she grabbed Allan's arm as Djaq poured water on her burns.

'Lily, I know it hurts but if I don't clean it you will die. I'm sorry.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carter caught up with Robin and Marian. He laughed when she launched forward and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug, and he let her go, only to be pulled into another hug by Robin.

'How are you, my friend?' Robin asked, after releasing him.

'I'm good, but Robin, I have important news.'

'What?'

'The King knows of the plot to kill him and his own personal army will soon be here to defeat the Black Knights. It is a quiet operation. Only we know about it, even the soldiers don't. They will pick the Black Knights off one by one. Vaisey will be the last.'

'That's great!' Robin said, smiling ear from ear.

'Robin, I thought we didn't kill.'

'We don't, but they do. Marian, we can save the whole of England, surely it's worth 12 lives.'

'I suppose.'

'Master, I think we should get back to camp. It's going to rain.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Right then,' Robin slurred. 'Who wants ale?'

Eight mugs shot up.

'Let's play a game,' Marian said.

'Yeah, Truth or Dare.'

'Much, truth or dare?'

'Dare.'

Lily and Allan's eyes lit up.

'Alright, Much, we dare you to…'

'Put worms in Johns' bed!'

'What? No! He will kill me!'

'Fine, do you forfeit?'

'No! No, I will do it.'

'Good, go on then.'

'Right my go,' Robin said with childlike glee.

'Djaq…'

'Truth.'

'Ok, have you kissed Will?'

'Yes.'

'I knew it!' Much shouted, sitting down after putting the worms in John's bed.

'Lily where is John?'

'He's gone to visit Little Little John and Alice,' replied Lily. 'OK, my go.'

'You just had a go.'

'Please, Robin,' Lily whined, fluttering her eyelashes. He waved his hand.

'Have you ever kissed a man?' Lily asked. 'All of you can answer that: Robin, Allan, Will, Carter and Much. And who did you kiss?'

'Will and Guy,' Allan said, smugly pointing at Will.

'Much and Carter,' Robin answered.

'Robin, Much, and wait… does it have to be in the gang?'

'Yeah.' Lily replied.

'Ok just Robin and Much,' said Carter.

'Will?'

'Allan,' he answered, blushing.

'Aww he looks kinda cute when he blushes,' Lily said, resting her head on Allan's stomach. 'Anyway is that what you did when you were in the Holy Lands? I knew it,' Lily smiled smugly, playing with Allan's hand.

'Marian, truth or dare,' Djaq asked, resting her head against Will's chest.

'Dare please.'

'Ok um, um, Will…'

'We dare you to write a love letter to Gisborne, and send it to him, tomorrow.'

Lily stifled a giggle. Allan looked at her, and she just shook her head. He leant down to kiss her.

She responded and tried to ignore the pain that was stirring in her stomach. Allan pulled away as he sensed her pain. He smiled at her. She ran her hand over his chest. He bit his lip, and she reached up to him. He felt the ghost kiss of a kiss on his lips. He grabbed for Lily. She moved quickly, falling against a wooden post. Allan jumped up and caught her. He pulled up her top. She clenched her stomach; Allan picked her up and placed her on their bunk. Lily arched up. Allan pushed her back down, and she whimpered as his fingers traced across her stomach.

'Djaq, please help me.'

'What's wrong with her?' Djaq asked, staggering over, trying to get Lily to let her examine her.

'Her stomach, the burns,' Allan said worriedly.

'I thought she was ok,' Will said, resting his head on Djaq's shoulder.

'She lied,' Djaq replied, pushing him off.

'Allan?' Lily muttered.

'Shh, I'm here,' he replied, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.

'Allan, I need to treat her. Move, please move.'

'Djaq, don't hurt her. She's scared.'

'I will try. Robin, Carter, hold her down.'

Robin gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

'Robin, hold her tighter, she needs to stay still.'

'Djaq, don't hurt her… please, don't hurt her.'

'_Robin_. I need to do this. Just hold her. If I don't treat her now she could get a fever. Carter, hold her down.'

Djaq poured a cup full of water on Lily's burn; she motioned to Will to hold Allan back. Lily shook with pain.

Allan broke from Will and placed his hand on Lily's face; she calmed and grabbed his arm. Djaq grabbed a vial from Marian's hand; she carefully flipped the lid off. She poured the liquid on the burn, and she heard Lily whimper.

Allan placed his hands either side of her face causing her to look at him. She arched up and a tear ran down her cheek as Djaq poured the last drop of liquid on to the burns. She grabbed a bandage. Allan took it off her and started to wrap it around her waist. Djaq smiled at him and moved into help.

'Allan… let me.'

'No, she wants me to do it.'

Allan finished bandaging her; Lily opened her eyes as he did. She smiled at him; Allan grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek. She pulled Allan down so he was lay next to her. She shifted so her head was lying on his stomach.

He gently ran his hands through her hair, softly soothing her to sleep.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey end of story, hope you liked it.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed**

**And thank you to DeathlyElegance who has been my beta for the last three chapters **

**The sequel to timelord and the archer: time travel will soon be up**


End file.
